Meant To Be
by xXxShellyxXx
Summary: Freshly graduated Harry and Ron have more on their plate than they can handle. Everything from losing their friend, living on their own, navigating their love lives, and not to mention the ever present threat of Lord Voldemort is waiting in store for them
1. Default Chapter

It was such a gorgeous, sunny day. There really couldn't have been a better day for graduation. There were only five hours and counting until Harry and Ron were officially finished with their schooling at Hogwarts. In reality, they had been finished for about a week since they had finished their N.E.W.T.s, but their graduation dinner wasn't for another week. Harry and Ron were sitting outside Hagrid's hut reminiscing about the past, especially when Hermione was still around.

"Do you remember when we locked Hermione in the bathroom with that troll in first year?" Ron laughed, a huge grin plastered on his face. "We thought we were helping her!"

"That was awesome…even if my wand ended up covered in its bogeys!" Harry responded, laughing along with him. "Who knew that would have started the notorious trio?"

"Yeah, who knew? Even though we still thought she was pretty odd. I mean talking homework planners? Honestly, the girl was mental."

"Here's another great "trio" moment! Although it was a little hairy for Hermione…"

Both Ron and Harry turned to each other and shouted "The polyjuice potion!" which resulted in another fit of laughter.

After their laughing subsided, they both returned to their silence, soaking up the sun and the feeling that this was the end. "I can't believe she's gone though," Harry whispered to himself.

Ron silently nodded his head in agreement. Ron didn't have to say anything because Harry knew he'd agree. This had been the inevitable result of any reminiscing that they had done since Hermione had left. Harry just kept thinking to himself: Why can't Hermione be here? Why did she have to leave to Portland, Oregon of all places? He hadn't even heard of any such place until she suddenly had to move there for her safety. Didn't Dumbledore realize that we could have protected her? Harry broke the silence, "What does Portland have that we don't?"

Sensing the mood slipping on what was supposed to be a great day, Ron broke out into a giant grin. "Come on mate, we've been over this again, and again, and again. There is no sense dwelling on it. I do, however, have a better idea," Harry looked up at Ron, "Let's go get some food. It's just about lunchtime, and I'm wasting away here!"

"Big surprise on that one Ron!" Harry said rolling his eyes with a half-smile, knowing Ron's good intentions. Harry couldn't help feeling this way though. Hermione was such an important part of their lives, and now with her gone it felt like something was missing. Sure they traded an occasional letter, but it just wasn't the same.

When they started walking up to the enormous castle, they both realized that this would be their final time walking from Hagrid's into the castle for lunch. Harry's thoughts were still on old times. Hogwarts was the only home he had truly known, and soon it wouldn't be. So much had happened there. At least he and Ron would be living close since they planned on renting a flat together in Hogsmeade. He knew that things were changing, just hopefully for the good.

The boys walked into the Great Hall and saw that Ginny and Lavender were already at their spot at the table. They were talking animatedly with the tall blond from Ravenclaw. Luna and Ginny had gotten really close over the past couple of years, especially since Hermione left during the summer before sixth year. Luna had really seemed to have grown into her own. She still always had that dreamy look on her face, but she was a great friend, and they all knew it. As the boys neared the table, the girls seemed too deep in conversation and too oblivious to notice them. Ron mouthed "Watch this," to Harry as he snuck up behind them. Ron slipped between Ginny and Luna, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Talking about us are you?"

All of the girls jumped, only to regain their composure by giving Ron a good smack upside the head. "Bloody hell Ron, you are such a git!" murmured Ginny.

"Hello Ronald," responded Luna with her trademark dreamy smile.

"What makes you so sure we were talking about you two anyways?" Lavender looked from Ron to Harry who had just taken a seat in front of them on the other side of the table.

"Who wouldn't?" smirked Ron, ducking before he could get smacked again. "No really, what were you guys talking about? The place could have been burning down and you wouldn't have even noticed."

All of the girls eyed each other suspiciously, the boys not noticing Ginny's slight red tint to her cheeks. "Lavender was just talking to us about how she got herself a position working at Madam Malkin's starting next Monday," quickly answered Luna.

"That's great Lav, really," Harry said as he smiled her way. Ron on the other hand was too busy piling the food on top of his plate.

"Wow Ronald, you've got quite the appetite," remarked Luna, as she stared at him seeming off in her own little world.

"Why wouldn't I? I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I've got to load up on the last lunch of my Hogwarts career," Ron gurgled through the bits of bread and pumpkin juice he was shoveling into his mouth.

"Since breakfast? How did you manage?" Ginny remarked sarcastically.

"That's really funny Gin, really funny," Ron muttered, turning his attention back to his food.

"I suppose I should get back to my own table and eat," said Luna sighing as she started to stand.

Harry, seeing the obvious rejection in Luna's face, kicked Ron underneath the table. "Hey!" shouted Ron, glaring up at Harry knowing he was the one who kicked him. Harry had shot him a look, which took Ron a couple seconds to understand. Luna had gotten a step away from the table when Ron reached out to grab her hand, "Luna wait!"

After grabbing Luna's hand he must have lost his balance because he fell backwards off the bench onto his back. Ron looked up and smiled, seeing Luna's bright blue eyes looking back at him. "Are you alright?" Luna asked; worry covering much of her face.

"I was just going to say that you should hang out with us, I mean it is our last day and all. I know you want to," Ron cringed, turning bright red. "I mean I know I want you to."

Luna accepted the offer and helped Ron up. After they had taken their spots back at the table, they all dug into their food. Ron looked over to Harry, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So are you guys excited for tonight?" Ginny asked smiling. There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she asked. After all Luna would be the only one left with her after tonight.

"Of course! I just can't believe that its here already." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement while slurping down some pumpkin juice. "Although there are definitely some things I'm going to miss." As Ron said this, he stole a quick glance at Luna.

The group had gone silent; the only sounds to be heard were Ron's fork scraping along his plate and the gurgle and mashing sounds of the food in his mouth. Soon Ron had finished eating and looked up to see everyone looking at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Honestly mate, where do you put it? It's something I've tried to figure out for the past seven years," Harry answered after a few seconds. "You're going to eat us out of house and home."

"Oh shove off. I can't help it that you're a skinny twig. I eat enough for both of us." Ron snorted in laughter after he finished the last sip of his pumpkin juice.

The girls rolled their eyes at Ron's comment. "How about we head up to the common room for a round of wizard's chess?" Ron said looking over to Harry.

"Sure mate. Hey girls would you like to join us?" Harry said with a warm smile trying to coax them into coming. Ginny and Lavender looked to Luna as if to see what they should do. "No thanks. I think we will just sit here a little while longer just chatting about girly things." Luna responded while Ginny and Lavender nodded in agreement. "We will see you guys before your ceremony though!"

"Alright then ladies, we'll see you later then." Ron said as he specifically looked at Luna. The boys said their goodbyes and turned to leave the Great Hall. As they were walking away they heard the girls start to giggle. "I hope they aren't laughing about me falling off the bench, it kind of hurt." Ron said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah Ron, that was real smooth!" Harry joked, "Hermione would have loved to see that." His facial expression turned a gloomier shade at the mention of her.

"Come on mate," Ron clapped Harry on the back, "the sooner we get back to the common room, the sooner I can beat you."

They had continued on their way but had to stop and wait for a staircase to finish shifting. "I can't believe we are going to have our own flat. I bet Gin and my mum are going to want to decorate it for us. There better not be any bloody flowers or frilly things!" Ron groaned, stopping short because Harry was glaring at something or someone rather. He turned to look and saw a skinny pale faced boy with his blond hair and scowl walking towards them. That was definitely someone he wasn't going to miss and was sure Harry felt the same.

"Well look at who it is, my two favorite people, Potter and Weasley. Planning your flat are you? Maybe even a wedding since you're living together?" Malfoy said with an evil smirk on his face. "Hopefully you'll do the world a favor and not release any Potter-Weasley spawn onto the world. At least Granger was smart enough to get away from you while she had the chance."

When he mentioned Hermione, Ron had to hold Harry back because there would have been some nasty consequences. "Save it Malfoy. We have three hours until dinner and I'm rid of you," Harry retorted, "unless of course you'd like a goodbye present." His hand was fingering the wand in his robes. "You did look smashing as a bouncing ferret."

Ron let out a nervous chuckle, unsure of what would happen if someone didn't stop them. "Why don't you go run along Malfoy? Your jealousy is going to get you in trouble. We all know you're not going anywhere. Daddy has big plans for you I'm sure. I'm sure a little body art is in order." Harry spat out the words with a nasty glare.

"Oh don't you worry about me Potter, you should be more worried about yourself. You've got a lot coming for you. You just wait. As for me? This won't be the last you see of me. I can promise you that." The two of them were merely inches apart when Lupin came strolling around the corner.

"Hello boys, what's going on here?" Lupin said looking from Draco to Harry. He knew that Harry must be grasping at his wand just by the look on his face. "Nothing too serious I imagine?" Lupin looked a little worse for wear as the full moon just passed.

'No sir." Draco spat with a sarcastic tone and roll of his grey eyes. He had been against Lupin since the third year. He knew of Lupin's werewolf nature. It didn't get any better since Lupin had returned as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher the previous year.

"That's what I thought," Lupin continued to stare directly at Malfoy. "Harry, Ron, you were just the two I was looking for." Ron nodded with a thankful look, while Harry continued to place Draco under his murderous stare. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy? Even though you graduate in a few hours, you can still get into trouble, so I suggest you be on your best behavior."

Malfoy gave Harry one last sneer before turning away down the hall. "I can't wait till we don't have to see him anymore. He sure is an annoying little bugger!" Ron muttered trying to lighten the mood.

"I know what you mean. He sure can be obnoxious. Good thing you came around Lupin…I might have done something I could have regretted." Harry said appreciatively. "Or maybe there wouldn't be regrets."

"Anyways you two, I came to let you know that after the graduation dinner you're free to leave. The carriages will be taking you back to the train station. You're going to the Weasley's until you get your flat?" Both boys nodded in agreement. "That's perfect then because I believe there is going to be an Order meeting tomorrow morning. You both will finally be able to go and not sit outside with the twins' extendable ears." Lupin smiled, knowing that everything he was saying was true to form. The boys weren't allowed into Order meetings until they graduated. This had annoyed them to no end. Luckily, with the help of the extendable ears and the fact that the twins were apart of the Order, they still had an idea of what was going on for the past two years.

"Well I had better be going; I need to speak with Dumbledore about the ceremony. I will see you two in a few hours." Lupin said with a wink and turned to walk away. "And Harry, stay out of trouble." Lupin had taken over the role of surrogate father since Sirius had gone through the veil third year.

"Yeah see you later…and thanks." Harry shouted after Lupin. "How about we go play some chess now?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said a little too eagerly. He was looking forward to a good whooping over Harry.

Harry and Ron finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait in front of the Gryffindor's common room. "Ahh hello boys. I am so proud of you both, and to think no more sneaking in late and waking me up." The Fat Lady said with an annoyed smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, yeah, what's the password again?" Ron said looking at Harry. "Oh wait, I remember...pixie dust."

The portrait swung open to reveal a burst of scarlet and gold. There were streamers and remnants of the twins' new firework line. Empty butterbeer bottles were strewn all over the place. Obviously the house elves were busy with other things and hadn't had a chance to clean up last night's farewell party to the seventh years. It was such a fun evening, never to be forgotten. "Last night was bloody brilliant! I still can't believe that we had OUR farewell party."

"I know what you mean, it was such a blast. Although, it could have been much better if Hermione were here. She would have enjoyed it as well." Harry responded with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Of course she would of. I guess we will just have to owl her when we get to The Burrow with all of the details." Ron said trying to lighten the mood as he started to set up the chess board.

There was the sound of laughter coming from the boys' staircase. Ron and Harry turned around and saw that it was Neville and Seamus bounding down the stairs. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" Neville said while looking over Harry's shoulder. "Oh no, not another round of chess. You guys are bloody obsessed."

"Well what else are we going to do to pass the time? It basically seemed to have stopped since I am so excited for tonight!" Ron interjected looking a little hurt.

"What are you guys up to anyways?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. He did think that they played chess a little too often but Ron was right, it was something to pass the time.

"We were going to just go soak up the sun a bit. We are just too tired and bored so we decided we should just head outside. Try to find Lavender and the girls or something to keep us entertained." Seamus answered with a devilish grin. It was a known fact that Seamus and Neville had been chasing Lavender and Ginny for about a year now to no avail. Both girls had tended to stay pretty single after their flings with Harry. Their breakups had been pretty mutual so they were still on good terms. However once they had broken up, Neville and Seamus seemed to get the green light. "Would you guys like to go with us? Maybe we could find something to do."

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan." Harry said eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly. He really didn't want to get beat again. They would be living together, so that meant losing to Ron more times than he could count. "What do you say Ron?"

"I would kind of like to play a bit first since I have it set up. Can you guys wait while I beat Harry?" Ron looked at Harry with a big grin.

"Sure, we can wait, it shouldn't take too long," Neville and Seamus said at the same time. Harry shot them a nasty glare, but it only resulted in everyone else laughing.

Ron and Harry had finally finished their game about thirty minutes later. "Wow Harry that was a pretty good show." Neville said with a twinge of astonishment in his voice."

"Yeah well it would have been over much more quickly if Mr. Chess-King over here wouldn't take so bloody long between moves!" Harry grumbled.

"Oh please, cry about it Potter," Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's get outside shall we? If we're lucky the girls will be out there." Sensing everyone staring at him, he quickly added, "Not that I care or anything."

"Come on Ron, you think you're just too smooth with the ladies," retorted Seamus. "You'll be lucky to get with anyone here since everyone knows about the whole Patil twin fiasco." Just the mention of the Patil twins was enough to make all the boys laugh even Ron. Ron had successfully managed to date both Padma and Parvati at the same time, granted it only lasted about a month.

"You're just jealous Seamus," Ron responded with a grin. "For being in Ravenclaw, Padma was pretty dumb. It was fun while it lasted anyways."

Everyone but Harry had made their way out of the portrait hole when Hedgwig came flying in through an open window, landing on Harry's shoulder. "Hey girl! Whatcha got here?" Harry ruffled some of Hedgwig's feathers getting a friendly peck in return.

Harry untied the parchment that was attached to her leg. He unrolled it immediately recognizing handwriting. "Hey you guys, I forgot I had something left to pack. I'll catch up with you guys out by the lake when I'm done."

"Alright mate, hurry up will you?" Ron shouted through the portrait before it closed.

Harry made his way over to their favorite couch in front of the fireplace. He carefully read the words written in tiny handwriting down the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe you guys are graduating already! Have you managed to keep Ron grounded until the ceremony? I really wish I could be there. It was supposed to be the three of us, but things change I guess. We've still got another week until our graduation. _

_So have you and Ron gotten your flat picked out yet? I'd very much love to join you guys, you know that. It's a shame that my parents are harnessing their "safety net" even while I'm going to college too. You'd think I'd just leave, but I can't. They're my parents. It doesn't help that I can't apparate to you from where I'm at. Otherwise I'd come see you guys all the time. _

_Maybe you guys can come see me this summer. Alex is really anxious to meet you guys and I know for a fact I'm missing you guys like crazy. I've mentioned Alex before haven't I? Well stay safe Harry and talk some sense into Ron for me will you? Ginny was telling me all about that in her last letter. Give everyone a hug for me._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Harry read and reread the letter a couple more times with a smile. He thought that her idea wasn't too bad about him and Ron going to see her this summer. He had heard little bits and pieces about Alex but they were still pretty much a mystery to him. He stashed the letter away in his trunk along with his invisible cloak, Marauder map, and other letters and made his way out the portrait hole to meet up with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews, it's so much more than we could have expected. We want to apologize for the choppiness of some of the dialog. We totally see it too, but sometimes it's so hard to fix, with this chapter being no exception. I guess that's why we're not professionals huh:p Oh yeah we forgot all the fancy-schmancy disclaimers, but you guys should know that we don't own anything about this story. Anyways…on with the story…**

Hermione's quill scratched furiously against the parchment. She had taken way too long to write to Harry and now she was behind on her homework that she had put off until this morning before class. Normally she wouldn't get behind like that, but it turned out that the wizarding schools in America were so much easier, including Gullveig where she was now attending.

She had moved to the United States in the summer before her sixth year. Her parents and Dumbledore thought it would be best for her safety. Being muggleborn and one of Harry's best friends made her a huge target, and they didn't want to risk her death. She had fought their decision until she had lost her voice, literally!

_She panicked. Her knees turned to mush as she fell limply against the overstuffed white chair. She couldn't find the words as she stared blankly between her parents and Dumbledore. _

"_I'm sorry Miss Granger, but your parents and I feel that this would be the best course of action now that you are a prime target for Lord Voldemort. It seems that being muggleborn and the best friend of Mr. Potter has its disadvantages." Hermione could have sworn there was almost a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Hermione, sweetie, we just want you to be safe. We're not going to completely ban you from contact with Harry and Ron. We just want to make sure you're safe from that Vollymart." Hermione's father placed a protective hand on his daughter's shoulder._

"_Voldemort Dad. Voldemort." Hermione muttered under her breath._

"_At any rate, I think it'd be best to tell you that we're also going to be moving to the States. And before you get totally irate with us, we want you to know that you're not our only influence in this decision." Hermione's mother quickly added, "We've been offered a position at a key dental institution in Portland, Oregon. Your father has been making periodic trips over there to check things out. We have a beautiful house in a wonderful new neighborhood…" Hermione's once weak body now shot rigid with anger. It was one thing to take her out of her school, but quite another to take her away from her friends. _

"_YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU? YOU TAKE ME OUT OF MY SCHOOL, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DRAG ME ACROSS THE WORLD? HOW…HOW…" Red hot tears began streaming down her face. Her body racked with sobs, each one worse than the preceding one. _

_Dumbledore and Hermione's parents just sat and stared in awe at what was normally a composed girl now falling to pieces in front of their very eyes. Hermione's mum rushed forward to comfort her daughter, but Hermione merely pushed her away. After five minutes her sobbing subsided. She wiped her bloodshot eyes free of what tears were left. _

"_Is..there…a…wizarding…school?" Hermione carefully forced her words out, each one dripping with more and more anger._

_Dumbledore took the opportunity to answer this question, talking to her as if he hadn't witnessed her prior outburst. "Yes Miss Granger there is. I've already spoke to the head of Gullveig. Gullveig is the wizarding school there. It is a wonderful place and is renowned in the United States for the bright and highly capable wizards and witches it teaches. I've already spoken with them and they are most anxious to get to meet you. They've heard what an exceptionally bright witch you are."_

_Hermione looked up at the three who had crushed her world, her eyes filled with pain and anger. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go write to Harry and Ron to cherish what I've got left of their friendship." _

_She stood and made her way out of the room, ignoring the saddened looks she received on the way out._

That was truly the day that changed her life forever. It was so hard to face the boys once they learned what was going to happen. She was allowed to see them once before they left for Oregon. They had held a surprise going away party for her at the Burrow. Almost all of her classmates were there, but she was really only interested in seeing Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It was definitely hard saying goodbye to them, but she had no choice.

_Hermione had managed to pull Ron off to an isolated part of the backyard in order to get to say her goodbyes to him. He smiled at her and she returned it only half heartedly._

"_Come on 'Mione, this isn't going to be forever. We'll see each other again. Besides we're only an owl away. Maybe we'll be able to take a vacation to the states or vice-versa over the summer."_

"_I suppose so," she replied with half of a smile. "Now here's your to-do list. Make sure you keep Harry in good spirits. He's going to be taking it hard now that he's lost Sirius. Make sure he knows it's not his fault, like we know he's going to do. Try not to let him get into too much trouble. And, and with Ginny don't play too much of a big brother. She's going to be a heart breaker. The boys are going to be flocking all over her, but don't get to protective, she's a big girl and can handle herself. And you," she paused, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want Ron to see her cry. "You do the best you can in quidditch, you'll be one of the best keepers Griffyndor has ever seen. Do try to study once and awhile, you guys do have your O.W.L.s this year. I expect only top marks from you guys. And you are a prefect Ron, do try and act like it." At this point her voice had started to crack. _

_Ron enveloped her in a brotherly hug, "I make no promises 'Mione, you know that. I have a reputation to uphold."_

_She backed off, giving him a playful slap chest. "Oh I'm going to miss you Ron, really." _

_Ron gave her one final hug. "I'm going to miss you too 'Mione. Who else am I going to argue relentlessly with?" With that, he ducked another smack. "Alright, alright who is next on your list?"_

"_Why don't you go get Ginny?" Hermione said with tears glistening in her eyes._

_Almost as if she were waiting around the corner, the spunky girl with fiery red hair came bounding into Hermione's arms, both of them hugging each other like it would be their last time. "I can't believe that you are leaving! I am sure we can hide you in the burrow so you don't have to leave, no one will notice." Ginny joked trying to lift Hermione's spirits, and her own. She was losing her best girl friend._

"_Well what would I do for schooling? I wouldn't be able to just sit around all day not doing anything." Hermione said truthfully but then looked at Ginny to realize that she was just kidding. Hermione gave a small smile and embraced Ginny. "Aww I'm going to really miss you. Now make sure you don't break too many hearts, and of course owl me with all the latest news on everyone, especially your brother and Harry."_

"_Don't worry; I'll keep them in line." Ginny said with a tear slipping down her cheek._

"_Oh c'mon, don't start that. I don't want to start crying." It was too late; Hermione's tears had started flowing. She was going to miss everyone so much, how could she be leaving? This was her home; this is where her friends were. _

_Ginny and Hermione hugged one last time. "Can you go find Harry for me?" Hermione whispered for fear of her voice cracking and her composure to crumble even more. Harry was going to be the hardest to say goodbye to._

"_Harry…" Hermione said softly as he approached her._

"_Its okay 'Mione, it'll be okay." Harry was trying to soothe her. Deep down he knew it wouldn't be okay. He didn't know what he was going to do without her, but he did know he didn't like his best friend looking so sad. _

"_I just don't want to leave. What if everything changes? I mean of course this changes everything, I am moving to Portland, Oregon for Merlin's sake." Hermione just rambled on. This wasn't what she expected to say but she was having trouble saying so many goodbyes. She always found herself relaxing around him and she couldn't help but get out how she truly felt. _

"_Nothing will change 'Mione. We will owl each other as much as possible. I mean come on, you are like my family, nothing can possibly make that any different…even if you are moving to Portland." Harry said truthfully. _

"_Harry, you need to promise me one thing."_

"_Yeah, anything!" Harry was wondering where she was going with that._

"_Take care of Ron and most importantly yourself. You need to stay strong throughout everything. You can get through this. I wouldn't be able to handle knowing something happened to you guys." Hermione had a worried look on her face._

"_Don't worry about us 'Mione, just make sure you take care of yourself! Now you'll be able to get more studying done without having to worry about us." Harry took her into his arms, holding her like he wouldn't ever let go. "I'll always love you 'Mione, always," he whispered into her ear. _

_She shuddered at the feel of his warm breath tickling her earlobes, but at the sound of his words she officially broke down into tears. Harry took her both sides of her face in his hands, cradling it gently. "Shhh 'Mione it'll be okay. We'll be together again." He stood staring in to her tearstained brown eyes. This was the first time she had seen so much emotion in them. There was so much love and sadness bursting within them. For a second she was for sure they were going to kiss. It seemed like such a perfect moment. He slowly started to close the gap between them. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but it only resulted in the feeling of his warm lips pressed against her forehead. She opened her eyes trying to understand where the sense of disappointment was coming from. She didn't want Harry to kiss her did she?_

With that she had left with her parents to get ready for the flight over to Oregon. Now here she was, almost two years later. She hadn't fit into school that well right at first. She detested everything about it. Once she realized that her parents weren't letting her go back anytime soon she begrudgingly decided to make the best of it. She was at the top of her class here and was actually way ahead of where they were when she first came. They did have some more interesting lessons. There was a bigger influence of muggles here too because of there being so much more integration here.

Luckily Hermione was able to make a new friend. It was pretty much her only friend. She was easily isolated from everyone else for not only her self assured intellect but her accent as well. It made her different. It was something she had been used to when she was younger.

Hermione had snapped out of her daze when a loud shout came through the doorway. "Hermione! What in the world is taking you so long? We've missed breakfast and we're going to be late to Professor Anderson's class. Get your butt in gear honestly!"

"I'm coming Alex!" Hermione hastily finished her last sentence on her essay on the effects of numerical sequences in creation of spells. After running a hand through her now calmed down curls, she scooped her books off her cluttered desk into her backpack and flew out of her dorm room to meet up with her friend.

"It's about time!" Alex was waiting for her impatiently at the entrance to their common room.

They both broke into a run down the empty corridor towards the stairs that would lead them to their classroom. Luckily their Advanced Arithmancy class was close to their room, so they wouldn't be as late as they could have been for any other class.

As they almost reached the door, Alex tripped up one of the stairs. "Honestly Alex, you must have two left feet or something," Hermione joked. Alex always managed to trip or break something, especially when tact was necessary. They ran through the door only to find the professor up in the front of the class going over their homework. He peered at them through his round wire rimmed glasses, his bald head shining from the sunlight pouring in through the windows.

"Hermione, Alex class starts at 9:00 and I promise you that you can do whatever your heart desires at 10:31." His comment received several groans and eye rolls from the class. 10:31 was one minute after his class was over. Professor Anderson was known for his literal sarcasm. It drove everyone crazy.

Hermione and Alex took their seats sharing an eye roll and proceeded to only partially pay attention throughout class. Hermione was too busy thinking about how her boys would be finishing up at Hogwarts today. Hermione's studious behavior was incredibly overbearing at Gullveig. She found that if she only used half of the energy she used at Hogwarts, she still excelled, even in her advanced classes.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Hermione didn't realize her name was being spoken until Alex had poked her abruptly in the side and motioned for her to turn her attention to the front.

"Oh, yes sir?" She moved her gaze up to Professor Anderson at the front of the classroom.

"So nice of you to join us. Your homework?"

"Oh, of course." Hermione passed her homework to the person in front of her, a bright red tint flushing her cheeks.

"Are you alright? You normally always pay attention in class." Alex whispered with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all." Hermione said while looking at Alex who was giving her a knowing look. She had confided in Alex many times about missing her home and friends.

"Okay, how about after classes today we head out to the muggle part of Portland? Maybe we could just sit outside and pretend to be bums."

Alex's attempts at getting Hermione's mind off of everything obviously worked because she smiled and started giggling. The giggles caught Professor Anderson's attention, "Did you guys like my joke?"

"Huh?" Both Alex and Hermione looked confused.

"Oh never mind," Professor Anderson went back to helping out around the classroom.

"He sure is a crazy old man! The least he could do is buff that head of his. That glare is giving me a headache!" Alex said with a huge grin.

"Honestly Alex, don't make so much fun of the man. I swear you and Ron would get along too well."

At 10:31 Professor Anderson gave the class their last homework assignment and the go ahead to do whatever they pleased since it was the end of period. "Hey Alex, I still have an hour before Healing Techniques so I think I'm going to try and finish some of my Advanced Runes homework. I'll catch up with you later!"

"Alright, don't work too hard! You need to have energy for our little adventure as bums!" Alex said while walking away laughing.

Hermione started her way back to her room. She kept on thinking about how much she still missed the halls of Hogwarts. Gullveig wasn't nearly as beautiful or as interesting. The walls were plain; there weren't many portraits or anything. It looked very muggle. She figured her homesickness was probably because she didn't have the golden trio to be apart of here, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

As she got into her room she saw a beautiful almond colored owl sitting at her open window! "Oh!" Hermione shrieked making the owl jump. "What do you have there for me?" The owl stretched its wings as Hermione untied the package that was attached to its leg.

"I wonder what this is." Hermione said aloud while examining the package. It was a little box wrapped in scarlet and gold paper. She knew that it was too nice of a wrap job to be from either Harry or Ron, so who could it be from?

Before she could open the box, the owl nipped at her finger and she quickly ran to her trunk taking out a couple of owl treats, feeding them to the impatient owl. "That's all I've got, so you'll have to make do until you find some other food." The owl seemed to understand and ate what she gave it greedily before spreading its wings and taking off through the open window.

She started to tear apart the paper and opened the box. On top was a letter so she laid it off to the side to reveal a silver lion pin. Hermione gasped at it. It was so beautiful. She set down the box to open the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Although you are no longer here, and haven't been for the past two years, I thought you should have this. Everyone here at Hogwarts is getting a house pin to remember the seven years that they shared here. I wanted to make sure that you know that you were never forgotten and will always be known as a Hogwarts student. You know that you can never truly forget your past because you never know when it might sneak up on you again. _

_I'm so glad that I had a chance to meet such a bright student and caring person as you Hermione, and I wish you the best of luck in your wizarding future._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I'm almost sure you would have gotten the Head Girl spot. _

Hermione smiled as she read her old Headmaster's words. It was good to hear from him again and to know that they hadn't forgotten about her. How did he know that she had always wondered about that? Harry had written to tell her that he had gotten Head Boy and Hannah Abbott had gotten Head Girl.

She put the box away in her trunk and pulled all her books out and spread them across her desk to begin her homework. She knew she had better get a move on so it'd be done before her Healing Techniques class so she could spend the rest of the afternoon with Alex.

**A/N: We just want to mention that our real teacher Mr. Anderson was the inspiration for the Professor Anderson that made a cameo in this chapter. Sabi and I had him as our math teacher on more than one occasion and he really is truly more sarcastic than we portrayed him. :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews we've been getting. Reviews most definitely keep us motivated to want to keep writing. As far as the few questions we've gotten, all will be answered in due time. :P We wouldn't want to spoil all the fun. On with the story…**

Harry finally made his way down to the lake where he met up with his friends. Ron was sitting next to Luna against a tree while Ginny and Lavender were sitting back to back chatting. Neville and Seamus were attempting to skip rocks into the lake.

"Hey Harry. Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I was just making sure I had everything packed. I didn't want to end up leaving anything behind." Harry said while thinking back to the letter from Hermione.

Neville and Seamus finally decided to join everyone in sitting down. "On our way down here we ran into Lupin."

"Yeah." Ron interrupted Seamus. "He said that we have to be in the Great Hall thirty minutes before dinner. He didn't say why but maybe it could be some nifty sweets or something."

"There goes Ron thinking with his stomach again." Neville said with a big grin.

"You never know, there might be sweets," Luna said coming to Ron's defense.

"I don't see how there could be sweets involved. I mean c'mon Ron; don't you remember? Lupin said he had to have a chat with Professor Dumbledore earlier." Harry looked from Ron to the rest of the group who had confused looks on their faces.

"We had a run in with Malfoy. Luckily Lupin came along or there could have been hell to pay."

"Why what happened?" Ginny asked while sitting up onto her knees intent on listening to Harry's response.

"Oh he was just being an insufferable git and brought up Hermione." Harry said trying to look away since he had dated both Ginny and Lavender. Even though they had broken up awhile ago, Harry felt a little strange chatting about Hermione around them. It had been the basis for both of the breakups. They didn't want to compete with his friendship with Hermione.

"Harry, he was just trying to get under your skin," said Ginny coming to the defense of Malfoy. She also couldn't help but notice the looks she got from everyone.

"Why are you defending that bloody idiot?" Ron asked his sister while getting nodded agreements from Neville and Seamus.

"I'm not! I was just trying to make Harry feel better!"

The group went silent. The only things to be heard were leaves rustling and birds chirping off in the distance. Harry wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to do. He shifted from one side to another before finally asking "Uhh…when should we head up to the Great Hall?" No one said anything for a second. Neville finally chimed in, "How about we go up a little early so we can change into some nicer robes and then head on down to see what's in store for us?"

"That sounds good." Harry and Seamus said in agreement.

Ron stood up and got everyone's eyes on him. "What are you doing mate?" Harry asked.

"I thought we were leaving."

"We said we would go up a little early…not this early. We still have a good fifteen minutes, unless you want to go change now."

Ron looked from friend to friend before finally saying, "No, I think we can wait just a little bit longer."

Harry and Ron took a little bit longer changing then the other boys so they opted to meet them down in the Great Hall. "Sort of sad isn't it?" Ron said while they made their way out of the portrait hole downstairs.

"Yeah, I know what yo…" Harry became silent as they stood in the doorway to the Great Hall. It was decorated with banners from all four houses. There were floating candles with flames in the house colors. "Hermione would love this."

Neville and Seamus were seated next to Lavender and Parvati. They had saved two spots for their friends. "Isn't this brilliant?" Seamus beamed at Harry.

"It's great! I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Lavender cooed with Parvati. Each one looked as though they could cry at any moment. Both Harry and Ron made sure not to say anything to them for fear that they would.

All of the seventh years had made their way into the hall and had sat down at their respective tables and were visiting with one another. Finally, Dumbledore stood and tapped his goblet with his fork to gain everyone's attention. There was a quick hush as everyone's attention turned to their headmaster.

"I have asked you all here to be able to congratulate everyone. I am very proud of you all." Dumbledore spoke but looked especially at Harry. "You have all been through so much in your seven years of Hogwarts."

As Dumbledore paused, all of a sudden, there were tiny little boxes wrapped in yellow and black paper that appeared on the Hufflepuff tables. Then blue and bronze boxes appeared on the Ravenclaw tables. Everyone at the Slytherin tables was waiting for something to appear in front of them, but nothing happened. They looked up to Dumbledore who gave them a knowing smile.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Then as if on cue, crimson and gold boxes manifested in front of everyone at the Gryffindor tables.

"I am sure you are all wondering what has either materialized in front of you, or lack there of. Before you all find out, I just wanted each and every one of you to have something to remind you of your days here. You may proceed."

There were several sounds to be heard through out the room. Paper being torn, shrieks, giggles, and confused noises. "Why didn't we get anything?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Here they are. They are by our feet!" someone shouted above the cries. There were several more gasps as everyone had their boxes open and were looking at the contents.

All of the seventh years looked around to see what each house had got. Hufflepuffs had received little gold badgers and pinned them onto their robes. Ravenclaws were given bronze eagles to show off their house mascot. "Ooohs" and "Ahhs" could be heard through out the Great Hall as everyone turned to the Slytherin tables. They had received silver snakes that had an odd green tint to them.

Silver lions were given to the house of Gryffindor. Only there was something special in Harry's box. There was a piece of parchment. Harry quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed that he was the only one with the letter, Ron was the only one that had. Everyone else was busy discussing their pins while Harry read through his letter.

_Do not fret, she will see this and she has been given a pin just as everyone else has._

When Harry had finished reading the note, he looked up to the professor's table only to see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Harry, what does it say? Harry…HARRY?" Ron whispered as loud as he could without getting anyone else's attention.

Harry handed the note over to Ron, and just as Harry did he looked up at Dumbledore when he was finished. "Do you think it was from him?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure. I highly doubt it was Snape." When Snape's name was mentioned, they both looked up to the staff table at him. He sat there with a look of loathing and dread. This caused both of the boys to laugh.

All of the colorful wrapping and boxes had been cleaned up before the rest of Hogwarts' students joined in for the graduation feast.

"What's with the looks on all of your faces?" Luna asked as she plopped down next to Ron.

"Dumbledore gave us pins." Ron said as he pulled out his robes for the girls to get a better look.

"Those are beautiful! How sweet of him to do that. I don't think any other year has ever gotten anything before." Ginny chimed in as she looked at all the other tables. "Did every house get one?"

"Yep." Harry said while dishing up some food. "Ron, you had better dish up, it's the last bit of Hogwarts food you are going to get."

After everyone had finished and Ron managed to clean everyone else's plates, they heard a familiar clink drawing their eyes up to the staff table. Dumbledore stood, his gaze spreading all throughout the hall. He stood silently for a moment, almost as if to catch his emotions before beginning his speech.

"Good evening students. I must say that I am most delighted to be in your presence on such a wonderful day. You sit here amongst yourselves not as children anymore but as some of the finest young witches and wizards of your time. I know that you will make such an extraordinary mark on the world today whether it is by your work with the ministry or your own personal pursuits. We all know that there are still dark times ahead of us, but you are the light at the end of the tunnel. We have all had great losses throughout our time together, but know that things can change, and things will in the end be better. You are the future of the world. You hold the power and strength to defy anything." Dumbledore's words echoed across the silent hall. Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed to be looking his way as he spoke. He looked around to see all the other students' gaze fixed upon their headmaster.

"With that, I leave you with a couple of announcements by Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore gracefully took his seat and McGonagall stood, holding an awfully large roll of parchment.

"Ahem, it saddens me, as it does every year, to see my students leave this place that's become their second home. I've seen you all grow into the wonderful people you've become. I'll miss all of you, some more than others." She hastily wiped away a tear that had begun to form in her eye. "First I'd like to list all those that have been accepted into the Auror Academy this next fall. When I say your name, please stand."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They really didn't know any of the seven people named that had chosen to take up the Auror profession. Everyone thought that Harry would be one to join them, but he knew that he had yet to face Lord Voldemort so he didn't want to put himself into anymore trouble than he already was.

A light round of applause swept throughout the hall as those seven who had stood, now sat. "Now I only have one other announcement to make. I'd like to call out those five with the highest grades. Please stand and continue standing until I am finished calling everyone."

"Ernie MacMillan."

Ernie stood with an awe struck look on his face. It was obvious he had no idea that his grades were that high. Another wave of applause washed over the Great Hall. The whole of the Hufflepuff table was cheering loudly at their housemate.

"Draco Malfoy."

As Draco stood the Slytherin table cheered loudly. It compensated for the fact that not many from the rest of the hall were clapping except for a select few. "Ginny, what in the world are you doing?" Ron shot Ginny a murderous glare.

"I'm just being polite that's all," Ginny retorted, a soft pink glow flushing her face.

"Padma Patil."

The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers. Padma stood and looked almost sad that she wasn't called as the one with the top grades. She did her best to put on a smile. Padma's sister Parvati could be heard screaming out cheers from the Gryffindor table.

After the cheering had died down, Professor McGonagall looked up from her parchment with a devilish smile on her face that hadn't ever been seen before. "Now, this I must say came to be quite a surprise for me. Not only do we have one person with the highest grades, there is a two-way tie." Gasps of shock and awe could be heard throughout the hall. Looks of puzzlement adorned many of the faces in the hall as no one knew who the two would be.

"Now would the following two students please make their way up to the staff table as I have something for them." Dead silence filled the hall. The air was thick with anticipation.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!"

The silence of the hall was carried over as the boys' names were called. Harry looked baffled, shooting a look at Ron. Ron seemed to return a similar look. Finally as if snapping out of it, the boys smirked at each other with a shrug and stood to make their way to the front of the hall. As they made their way up to the staff all of the tables, except for Slytherin of course, cheered out wildly. Listening closely, those that cheered the loudest were the members of the quidditch team and the DA.

When the boys reached the teachers, they received hugs from Professor McGonagall. She smiled at them with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that you two pulled yourselves to where you're at now. I am so proud of you. But I have to know how you managed to do it?"

The boys looked at each other with a grin. "I believe we can owe this to Hermione," Ron said in answer to her question.

Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair and added, "Yeah we figured we should do something in honor of her since she left. Plus we couldn't figure out a way to get rid of those homework planners she was so famous for. She had put some nasty charms on them."

Professor McGonagall smiled in response. "She'd be awfully proud of you two. Oh yes, here are these of course." She handed them each a galleon, and the boys looked back at her quizzically. "For right now these are charmed to look like awards, but in reality they are your way of knowing when the Order meetings are. I know I know, they're the same thing used in your DA meetings. Let's just say Hermione had a pretty good idea." McGonagall looked at them with a smile.

"Thanks Professor," the boys said in unison. They turned around to make their way back to the table, all of the students minus Slytherin stood in an ovation, all of them cheering as wildly as possible.

All that followed was a closing message by Dumbledore and then all the students were dismissed. The seventh years were allowed to leave that night by carriage, while the rest of the school would be departing following morning.

The boys managed to give hugs to Ginny and Luna before heading off to the carriages. "We'll see you two tomorrow!" Ron yelled out the carriage window, his bright red hair ruffling in the wind.

Once they got onto the train at the station in Hogsmeade, those who were licensed to apparate would do so, and the rest would board the train to go back to the platform. The majority of the carriage ride was blanketed in silence. When they reached Hogsmeade they grabbed hold of their trunks, staring back the direction they had just come. Their silence had been broken by the mass goodbyes that everyone was saying to each other. Hugs, handshakes, and even tears were ever present in the group of graduating seventh years.

After Harry and Ron were able to tear away from the group they concentrated on the Burrow and arrived there with a loud pop. Immediately Mrs. Weasley rushed at them, taking each boy in one of her arms. "There are my two boys! I can't believe you are finally through with Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley choked out amidst her tears.

"Mrs. Weasley.." Harry choked out.

"Mum…MUM!" Ron shouted. "We need to breathe mum!"

Mrs. Weasley backed off wiping the tears that had spilled down her tears. She looked at them with a sentimental gleam in her eyes. "I imagine you're still full from dinner, so why don't you two go upstairs and get some sleep."

Mr. Weasley came through to the kitchen where the boys were at shaking his head at the state that he wife was in. "Hey boys. Congratulations on making it out of Hogwarts alive. Are you guys ready for the Order meeting tomorrow morning?"

Before the boys could get a word out, Mrs. Weasley's demeanor quickly took a sour turn. She shot her husband a nasty look. It was apparent that she wasn't looking forward for the last of her boys to be joining the Order. "Arthur, lets just let the boys go to sleep. They've had a long day."

She ushered both boys up the stairs to Ron's old bedroom. It was just as it had always been. Bright orange memorabilia from the Chudley Cannons, his favorite quidditch team, was plastered all over the room. They changed out of their school clothes and clambered into their respective beds. Each laid in silence staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you excited about going to the Order meeting tomorrow mate?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"As much as I'll ever be. At least I'll hopefully find out what's been going on with Voldemort. I've got to be prepared."

Ron sat up, propping himself up with his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "I'm thinking after the meeting we can head into Hogsmeade and go look for our flat. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"I'm with you mate, I'm with you. We'll go as soon as it's over." Harry responded as he rolled over turning his back to Ron.

Ron, seeing Harry turn over, got the hint and left him to fall asleep. Harry wasn't quite tired yet. He was planning on waking up early to write Hermione tomorrow morning with news of what happened. He didn't know when, but he was hoping to talk to Ron about that trip over to the States to go see her.

About ten minutes after turning over he heard the comforts of Ron's snores. Knowing that he wouldn't be interrupted any longer, Harry cleared his mind with the relaxation techniques he learned from Snape during his sixth year so he could drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Thanks again for taking the time to read. We know it's kind of starting off at a slow pace, but we'd rather take the time to explain things than rush through the story. By the looks of things we'll be updating either Friday or Monday. We're shooting for two updates a week. As always, if you continue to scroll down you'll see a lovely little box for a review. If you could just give us a couple words, good or bad, that'd be absolutely fabulous. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up feeling very refreshed. It took him a second to realize his surroundings. He was back in Ron's bedroom. All he could think about was the fact that he was now an official wizard. He no longer was going to school, he no longer had to live with the Dursley's, and he was of age so he could do whatever he wanted.

Harry looked over at Ron who had just snorted, mumbled something inaudible, and turned in his sleep. He was sighed in relief, glad that Ron was asleep. It meant that meant he could write to Hermione in peace without being bothered.

Harry got up and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. He sat down at the desk and started writing. He had written about half of a page worth but it just didn't seem right. There weren't words to describe how the prior night had gone or the things he was feeling about the upcoming Order meeting. He muttered a simple erasing spell on the parchment.

Ron started talking in his sleep again, but Harry still wasn't able to figure out what it was he was saying. "What was that mate?" Harry whispered trying not to wake Ron but still try to get an answer.

He mumbled again but the only thing Harry understood was "Luna." All Harry could do was chuckle and think about how he was going to give his best friend a hard time. Ron's attraction was so obvious but he was too much of a git to ask her out.

Turning back to his newly blank parchment, he managed to scratch out a measly five inches worth of writing to Hermione in about a half an hour. It would suffice. He just told her about everything that happened during the dinner, and what Ron had muttered in the morning. He knew she'd get a laugh out of that.

As he was seeing Hedwig off with his letter for Hermione, there was a loud crashing sound outside. Harry looked out towards the garden and saw Fred and George tinkering with one of their new products. The twins looked up at the window and waved innocently like they weren't up to anything, and Harry just smiled back. The explosion however had finally woken up Ron, and he was a bit confused as to what the noise was that woke him.

Almost instantly there were two loud cracks as Fred and George apparated onto Ron's bed.

"Look who it is George! It's Hogwarts' most recent graduates finally awake from their beauty sleep!" Fred said with a smile.

"Hey mates." Harry grinned; glad it wasn't him that they were on top of.

Ron grimaced, trying to shove the twins off of him. Ron had grown a whole lot during his last year of school. He had lost some of his lankiness for some muscle thanks to quidditch. "Get off of me!" Ron shouted. His attempts were futile against the twins however.

"Aw.. did ickle Ronnikins wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" George cooed as Fred ruffled Ron's flaming hair that was matted in about every direction.

Not wanting to see Ron's face change into an even deeper shade of crimson, the twins decided that they'd had enough fun and climbed off the bed. "So what were you bloody idiots up to anyways?" Ron asked acidly. He cherished his sleep and didn't like to be woken up by anything except maybe the thought of food.

"Oh not much little brother. We were just working on the newest addition to the shop." George gave Ron a knowing look.

The Weasley twins looked at each other and then looked to Ron. "By the way, we were wondering if you would like to work at our shop. You know counter work, stocking, and the occasional test subject. And you could probably use the money."

Ron had a look of astonishment; he couldn't believe his brothers were offering him a job. "Uhhh…" was all he could muster.

"Well of course you can think about it, it's not a life or death decision!" George said with a laugh.

"At least not all the time," Fred added in the midst of his laughing.

Mrs. Weasley called to the boys from downstairs in the kitchen, "Breakfast is served! Hurry up would you? Your father is hungry!"

The boys all were excited for a good home cooked breakfast. Harry's stomach grumbled but he couldn't tell if it was the thought of food or the thought of his first Order meeting that would take place in two hours or so.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley had the final dish cleaned and put away it was almost time to head over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting. Harry's stomach felt as if a whole hoard of butterflies had been let loose inside. He wasn't scared of going. He was past that. Right after fifth year going to the Order headquarters used to be extremely hard on Harry. After losing his godfather behind the veil, another hole had opened in his heart. He had closed up, not wanting to talk about his loss yet. He wasn't ready to grieve. He didn't pull away from everyone though like Ron and Hermione had been afraid of though. He forged on with everything that tended to create some normalcy in his life. Things like quidditch, the DA, and his letters to and from Hermione were his solace. Whenever anyone would broach the subject, he would shrug it off and change the subject.

It wasn't until the end of sixth year when he had almost lost Ron in a battle against Voldemort again that he had opened up to Ron while he was on a bed in the hospital wing. Both he and Ron got a little too emotional and they had made a vow never to tell anyone about what had happened with them. After all they did have reputations to uphold. Harry had also written out some of his feelings to Hermione. He found that even on parchment Hermione was still the better listener.

No, the butterflies were from the nervousness of going to an actual Order meeting. He really didn't know what the meeting was going to be like, and he really hoped that they weren't going to keep anymore information from him. He knew that it was going to come down to him to be the savior of the world whether or not he had a "saving people thing," so he thought he should know what he was up against.

"Are you ready mate?" Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "We should be apparating over there in a couple minutes."

Harry just nodded in agreement. The words were there, but he just couldn't seem to get them out. The butterflies were just too much. The whole Weasley family, minus Mrs. Weasley would be going over to Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was staying behind to wait for Ginny who would be arriving at the train station later that morning. They'd head over to the meeting later.

"Alright boys, lets go," Mr. Weasley said as he poked his head into the kitchen. Harry could hear the sound of two distinct cracks coming from the living room so he knew that the twins had already left.

Before he could say anything, Ron had disappeared from his sight with another sickening crack. With a deep breath Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on the entry way into the house. In an instant he felt himself collide with someone. "Whoa Harry! Watch where you're apparating mate. You're going to kill someone."

He opened his eyes, revealing someone that he didn't expect to see at the Order meeting.

"Neville?" Harry asked quizzically, a very perplexed look on his face.

"Come off it Harry, you didn't think I'd just let you and Ron be the only ones to join the Order did you?" Neville grinned. He had really changed from the bumbling student he used to be. After the whole incident at the Ministry during fifth year he really gained a lot of self confidence and it showed in every aspect of his life.

Before Harry could answer, Ron's head peeked around the corner of the room where the meeting was going to be. "Come on Harry, get in here!" After a couple of seconds Ron realized who else was with Harry. "Oh Neville! Hey mate, come on. Drag Harry with you."

Neville did have to practically drag Harry around the corner. Once there he felt several eyes turn to him immediately. He recognized almost everyone since he had been in the house before for Order meetings. Dumbledore was already there but he was in intense conversation with both Severus Snape and Mad-Eye Moody.

Neville, Ron, and Harry managed to make their way to three empty seats near Lupin. He was one of the few friendly faces in the crowd.

"There are quite a few people missing aren't there?" Ron asked Lupin. Lupin seemed to almost cough in response.

"Elphias Doge is off on guard duty. Sturgis Podmore had to check on some things with Kingsley Shacklebolt over at the ministry. I think Tonks is the only other one missing. She's on assignment," Lupin looked back at the three of the boys realizing that his answer wasn't going to suffice. "All I know is that she's been gone for a while now. She's doing some sort of muggle protection I think."

Ron looked like he was about to say something but Dumbledore had cleared his throat as he stood in the front of the room. Everyone, catching the hint, took any available seat. "Good morning everyone. It's good to see all of you. I'm sure all of you have noticed, but we've got three new members to the Order with us. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. So let's get started…"

The meeting took off on some relatively unimportant information. No one really knew much of anything. Voldemort had been lying low for the past year. The only thing that had been a problem lately was the Death Eaters, and now that Azkaban was no longer being patrolled by Dementors, they would escape rather quickly if they're caught.

The meeting ended rather quickly due to the lack of new information. At the end of the meeting Moody could be heard barking out "CONSTANT VIGILANCE," to anyone he could see. Harry, Ron, and Neville groaned, got up, and went and took a seat on the staircase in the hall to watch everyone depart and escape Moody's wrath.

Ginny came out of the kitchen and down the hall to meet up with them so the group could head off to Hogsmeade to look for Harry and Ron's flat.

They had looked for a good hour or so before Ron finally let his hunger get the best of him. "I am really craving some of Honeydukes chocolate. Can we stop in there for a break?"

"You are unbelievable," Harry said with a big grin, "of course you would choose food over a home."

Ron just gave Harry an "I am going to hurt you" look which got everyone in the group to laugh. As the laughing subsided there was a "Hey guys," from behind them. Everyone turned to look and saw that the hello came from Luna.

"Hey Luna, whatcha doing here?" Ginny asked giving her friend a hug. She knew full well that she had told Luna that they were going to be in Hogsmeade.

"Just doing a bit of shopping. Hello Ronald." Luna looked over to him with an even bigger smile which made Ron blush.

"Hi Luna," He said hastily, looking to Harry who rolled his eyes. "We were going to head over to Honeydukes for some chocolate, you want to come?" Luna nodded with a dreamy look as everyone started to make their way towards Honeydukes. "Hey you guys?" Harry asked, getting everyone to stop and look at him, "I'm going to go stop by Dervish and Banges really quick to see if I can find a camera. I am sure Hermione would like to see everyone, and what would be a better way for her to see us?" He quickly walked off before anyone could answer.

As Harry reached the store, he got this sudden feeling like he was being watched. He turned to look behind him and only saw Ron almost get hit by the door to the candy store as two little kids ran out. "Man, he is a charming fellow." Harry murmured to himself and turned to walk to his destination.

Harry was in a really good mood as he left the store with his new camera in tow. It was the latest model and the last one they had in stock.

He started walking back towards Honeydukes knowing that his friends would still be in there. As he entered, he realized that Ginny wasn't in the store. "Where's Gin? Didn't she come in here with you guys?" Harry asked as he approached Ron.

"I dunno, maybe she went and mailed something off to Hermione," Ron shrugged as he looked over to Luna for an answer.

"Don't look at me. This is one thing I do not know."

The gang left Honeydukes and didn't have to look too long. Ginny was bounding down the road with a deliriously happy look on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Ron eyed his sister suspiciously.

"Oh, um, I was just window shopping. You guys were taking too long in there and I got bored. Besides Madam Malkin just got a new line of dress robes in, so I wanted to go take a look." She said quickly while looking down at the ground. "Well how about we continue looking for your flat?"

After about another three hours and about six flats later, they finally settled on the flat that they had first looked at. It was close to The Three Broomsticks. Both Ginny and Luna made the remark of the boys needing a place to eat every now and then once Ron ate everything. Everyone but Ron laughed because he was too busy defending himself.

The flat was surprisingly big. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, which the boys thought was great. They didn't have to share anymore like they were used to doing at Hogwarts. Also, Ron just happened to point out just how big the fridge was. Harry liked the idea of having a spare bedroom for anyone who happened to stop by, not to mention the possibility of Hermione ever coming back.

"So are you sure this is the one you want Ron?" Harry eyed him suspiciously.

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Lets sign some papers and go home to get our stuff. We could be moved in by tonight. We are wizards after all." Ron twirled his wand in his hand for added effect.

Before the boys met with the landlord, they said goodbye to Neville. He had to go meet back at his Gran's place. He didn't want her worrying about where he was. The boys met with the landlord in the Three Broomsticks to sign the papers. Harry was footing the entire bill right now because Ron hadn't started working for his brothers yet. Harry didn't mind though. He had enough inheritance from his parents and Sirius to last a long time. He hadn't even worried about getting his own job yet.

When they made their way back to the Burrow the boys went straight upstairs to start packing. Ginny took the role of damage control and tried to distract their distraught mother. Mrs. Weasley wasn't too excited about her boys leaving to go on their own.

Ron and Harry had managed to shrink all of their possessions down and fit them in their pockets. "…but mum I'll still be here, you won't be all alone!" Ginny protested as the boys made their way down the stairs.

"Alright mum, we're going to head over to the flat to unpack. We'll be by in the next couple of days to check in." Ron said, making sure to mention that she'd be in their near future.

Mrs. Weasley choked back sobs as she reached for a basket that she had on the counter. "This basket is full of some goodies I made for you boys. I don't want you two starving over there all by yourselves. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you boys come home as soon as you can. I don't want you to forget about us over here."

"We won't mum, I promise." Ron groaned.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Weasley. I think we can handle it." Harry added. He wasn't used to all this attention since he never had a chance to know his real mother.

After another ten minutes of hugs and tears, they were able to tear themselves away to apparate back to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ron sat smugly on the couch that they had bought and placed in their living room. They watched Ginny and Luna morph into decorators and start moving things all around the room. The boys didn't have to do anything really.

After another hour, Ron and Harry insisting if they didn't stop they'd put them in full body binds. They finished moving into their flat and everything was in its correct place. "Alright, time for the picture!" Harry said very enthusiastically as he grabbed for his camera.

Both Ron and Harry stood in front of the fireplace in their living room, posing for the picture. They took a few goofy ones and then got in a pretty good one that was perfect to send to Hermione. They also took a few more with Ginny and Luna as well.

Since the boys didn't have a kitchen table yet, they formed a mini table out of some of the boxes and dished out all of the food in the basket. They all dug in trying to get their share before Ron ate the rest of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – We don't own any of the Harry Potter universe (Surprising we know)  **

Harry and Ron had been living in their flat for about a week. Things had been going good and so far no problems. They had managed to stay a safe distance away from Mrs. Weasley as well as not talk about how much they loved being on their own in front of her. That would only result in another bout of wailing and tears that the boys couldn't stand.

There had also been two additional Order meetings, but they were about as productive as the first one they went to. There wasn't any new information. Voldemort had still been keeping a low profile, and it was pretty much the same thing with his followers. There hadn't even been any real Death Eater activity, which is why it worried everyone so much.

Harry hadn't done much of anything except lay around being lazy. He would occasionally be found hanging out at The Three Broomsticks at a table all his own. He had a lot on his mind trying to figure out what Voldemort was up to and flying was his solace.

Ron on the other hand had his hands full working at Fred and George's shop. They had decided with him around that they had a lot more free time to do what they wanted.

"I'll be right there." Ron yelled over his shoulder as someone walked into the shop. He was busy restocking Ton Tongue Toffees to notice who had strolled in.

"I heard you were working here so I thought I would come in to say hello." The mystery person said softly.

Ron turned and did a double take as he realized who it was that was talking to him. "Luna….hi!" The tips of his ears managed to turn a shade of pink.

"Hello Ronald. How have you been?"

"Not too bad. It has been pretty nice to live in my own flat and work here. How is your summer going?"

"It's alright, but it is much better now." Luna gave Ron a dreamy smile, which he didn't catch.

"You're not going off to look for some crazy beast with your dad?"

"No, father had a huge deadline he had to meet for the Quibbler. He's enlisting me to help in my spare time, which means I'm doing a lot of writing."

An awkward silence permeated the area. Ron was silently warring with himself, trying to figure out what to say. "So uh…Luna?" Ron tried to summon his Gryffindor courage.

"Hmmm?" Luna replied dreamily.

"I was wondering," Ron leaned against the shelf he was stocking. He leaned a little too hard as he managed to knock over all of the display. All of the Ton Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams that he had spent all morning stocking were now lying in disarray on the ground.

Turning beet red, he bent down to pick up all of the toffees he had knocked to the ground. His hand grazed against hers as he realized that she was helping him pick them up. Their hands lingered together for a moment until they locked eyes.

"You were going to ask me something Ronald?"

"Oh that…yes well I was wondering if you might, I don't know, well maybe you would, but if you don't that's totally okay, you know, like out to dinner, you and I?" He stumbled harshly over his words.

"Say that again Ron, this time in English." Luna asked even though she knew what he said; she just wanted to see him squirm a bit.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Ron said a little louder, gaining his confidence just in case his brothers were lurking around. "Well uh, with me of course."

"Id love to, when do you want to go?"

"Well I have to work late at the shop the tonight, so how about tomorrow night I'll meet you at the Golden Dragon at 8:00?" The Golden Dragon had opened in Diagon Alley the previous summer as a more upscale restaurant, but not a suit and tie kind of place.

"I'll see you there." Luna leaned in pressing her lips against his semi-scruffy cheek and left with an extra bounce in her step. All Ron could do was smile, but instantly it was drained from his face.

"Ooooh ickle Ronnikins got a girlfriend," George shouted from behind the counter.

"You see those eyes Fred? Our little brother has got it bad Loony Lovegood." Fred shouted back.

Ron didn't even bother to fight with them. "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

He just went back to stocking the shelves. His mind was still on the soft lips that had just touched his cheek. His brothers looked shocked at Ron and then at themselves before making their way to the back room.

Ron had just gotten home when he came in and saw that Harry was on the couch, his head in his hands. "Hey mate, are you alright?"

Harry looked up at him with a very dazed look. "Yeah mate, I just have had this bloody headache all day." He subconsciously rubbed his scar in a feeble attempt to ease the pain. "I've been practicing occlumancy so it hasn't been aching for awhile, but it just started acting up again today. I am sure that it'll go away if I just lay down for a bit. Do you want to come get me when you are ready for dinner?"

Ron stared at his best friend for a moment and then nodded. He didn't quite know what to do in these situations. He usually tried to play the role of the supportive friend, more of an ear than anything.

Harry watched Ron quietly make his way from the living room down the hall to his room. After he heard the soft click of the door, Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander, trying to dull out the consistent dull ache in the middle of his head.

The ache had started at some point in the middle of the night. He hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was for either. He hadn't seen any of Voldemort's visions for a little over a year or felt any of his emotions. Snape's occlumancy lessons seemed to have done the trick. It just seemed odd for it to start out of the blue. Something was coming, but what, he just didn't know.

Ron softly closed his door, trying not to make too much noise for Harry. He was ready for dinner now, but he didn't want to bother Harry. He knew that when Harry had the aches and pains that something bad was going to happen. That's usually the way it had always worked before.

He was nervous now, not only for that, but for his impending date with Luna. He didn't know how to really be himself with her because he wanted to impress her, but at the same time she made him feel at ease to the point he didn't have to be someone he wasn't. His typical topics of conversation were quidditch, food, and the occasional story of what happened at the store. That couldn't possibly be that exciting to talk about. He was suddenly filled with dread on the possibility of how badly the night could go. He hoped he wouldn't screw it up too much.

He decided to sneak back out to the kitchen to see if there was anything to snack on. He knew Harry could be out for awhile when his scar really started acting up.

"_Wormtail are things going as planned?" the voice deep and raspy, yet commanding all the same._

"_Y-Yess my lord. The m-m-muggles will never know what hit them m-my lord." Wormtail stood nervously with his hands behind his back and his head bowed to the floor. _

"_Make sure you do not fail me this time Wormtail. We will need to take things straight to his heart. It will be just a taste of what is to come." An evil grin spread across his darkened face. _

"_Now leave me before I dispose of you myself." Voldemort pointed his wand threateningly in Wormtail's direction._

_With a quick bow, Wormtail swiftly left the room. He had experienced the wrath of that wand far too many times. _

"_That's right Potter, I'll get you where it counts." A sinister laugh almost immediately filled the vacant room._

Ron was finishing off a box of his favorite biscuits when he heard loud shouts coming from the living room. He dropped the box and sprinted into the living room to make sure Harry was alright. As he approached him, Harry was tossing and turning, clutching his scar. "No! No! Hermione!"

"Harry mate, wake up!" Ron shook Harry, trying to get him to wake up. "Come on mate, it's a nightmare."

Harry hastily sat up, wand drawn. Ron stared down at the point of Harry's wand, drawing his eyes towards his nose. "Do you really want to do that mate?" There was a smidgen of nervousness in his voice. He knew Harry was a powerful wizard, but he had planned to stay on his good side.

Harry continued to point his wand, beads of sweat dripping down his face. His glasses were skewed on his face and his hair was matted to his forehead. The only sound came from Harry's pulsating breaths.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Harry dropped his wand arm to his side. He stood up but before he had taken two steps, he lost his balance and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron sat down next to him.

"Dream…Voldemort...attack…Hermione…" Harry said between deep ragged breaths.

"Are you sure mate?" Ron asked a bit of uncertainty in his voice. He was hoping that he was wrong.

Harry only nodded in response.

"How about you just sit here and rest a minute, and I'll go get you something to drink. Once you're calm we'll apparate over to headquarters and you can let Dumbledore know. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

Before Harry could say anything, Ron disappeared in the kitchen. Harry's breath started to slow by the time he had returned with a cup of tea.

Harry took the cup in his shaky hands and gulped down the tea. "Let's go mate. We can't just sit here and wait for Voldemort to attack her."

Not wanting to disagree with him any longer, Ron stood and helped Harry to his feet. They apparated with a loud crack at the same time, this time not knocking over anyone when they arrived in the entry hall of Grimmauld Place. They raced down the hall to the room that Dumbledore had taken over as his office. With school out, they knew that he would be spending a lot of his time there.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter I thought I would be seeing you two. What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore smiled as he looked at both boys ragged and out of breath from behind his enormous mahogany desk.

Ron looked to Harry who just nodded his head. "Harry had a dream that Voldemort is going to attack Hermione." Ron spoke first, allowing Harry to catch his breath.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded in response. "I was looking in on Voldemort and Wormtail. They were discussing plans to take out the muggles."

"And how do you know that it is Hermione that he's after? There are muggles all over the place." Dumbledore spoke in a flat tone.

Harry paused for a moment, rubbing his hand over his forehead to cover the rosy tint he knew that would creep there. "I know sir because he spoke of taking things straight to my heart. What other muggles do you know that I care more about?" Harry's voice seemed to get a little louder the more impatient he grew. "She is one of my best friends," he added quickly.

"It seems you may be on to something Mr. Potter, but how do you know that this isn't another ploy? He could be luring you out into the open."

"I can just tell sir. We have to go to the States straight away." Harry looked at Dumbledore, trying to plead with him.

"Mr. Potter, I won't be sending half of our numbers over to the States just on a dream. It will leave an attack here wide open. I'll send a select few individuals over as a look out and then we'll decide from there."

"Why don't you listen to me? Don't you care? Hermione is in trouble!" Harry shouted exasperatedly, he looked to Ron for support.

Ron just looked back at Harry, no expression readable on his face.

"Just great. Everyone thinks I'm making things up again. Well I'm not going to wait around to see if I'm right." Harry stood and strode hurriedly out of the room.

It was apparent the way everyone immediately pretended to look busy outside of the office, that they heard what Harry had said. That had all been listening in and with Harry's shouting it was hard not to.

He apparated back to the flat with a quick crack. Almost instantly an additional crack filled the room signaling Ron's arrival.

Harry stormed back and forth across the living room. "You!" He kept his head down, not looking at Ron. "You're sending her to her death you know. You're supposed to be her best friend!"

Ron sat idly on the couch, his head down in shame. "We can't be sure it's not a trap Harry. Otherwise we're going to be sending ourselves to our deaths. Then we'd never be able to protect her."

"I'm going Ron. I'm going over there. There is nothing that can stop me." Harry stopped pacing, running his hands through his untamed black hair, making it even more wild. His scar was still softly pulsating.

"Harry mate, we can't do anything yet. Even if we wanted to go we'd have to get a ministry approved Portkey to go across the Atlantic. That could take weeks. That's even if we get the approval."

"I'm going, and I'm going now." He dashed down the hall to his room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron watched him return, holding something in his hands.

Harry opened his hand to reveal a model of a golden snitch. Hermione had sent it to him as a present for Christmas during sixth year.

Ron stood and closed the gap between them eyeing the snitch nervously, "Harry you aren't doing what I think you're doing are you? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we can get into?"

Harry ignored Ron's comments and took out his wand, touching the tip of it to the snitch itself. "Portus," he muttered. The snitch glowed brightly for a moment.

Harry looked up at Ron with only a look and then activated the portkey.

Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel as he was whisked away to Portland, Oregon. He had to stabilize himself as he landed on the ground. After he reoriented himself, he quickly did a scan of the area and drew his wand on the person standing behind him. He was about to shout a curse when a voice stopped him.

Ron grinned sheepishly, looking from Harry to his wand and back again. "You didn't think I'd let you go see 'Mione all by yourself did you?"

**A/N: Thanks so much for your support you guys, it means a whole lot to us. This chapter is unfortunately the shortest one so far, initially we had more to it but we backed it off and moved it to chapter six (which is completed by the way and our most favorite so far!). We managed to update twice in one week aren't you proud:p It looks like we'll be updating again sometime early next week. Oh yes if you hadn't noticed there is obviously going to be H/Hr, R/L, and a G? pairing. We thought we'd mention it even though we doubt you'd mind. As always any reviews, comments, complaints, grunts, and random thoughts are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry rolled his eyes as he tucked his wand safely into his pocket. "What happened to Mr. Voice of Reason back there?"

"It's a tough job, but someone had to do it. Besides I think trouble is our middle names." Ron shrugged in response before looking around the empty alley they had landed in. "So do we have any idea where we are going?"

Harry and Ron both poked their heads around the corner of the alleyway, hands on the wands in their pockets. They wanted to be ready for anything, but not draw too much attention to themselves. They stepped out onto the sidewalk, staring in awe of the giant buildings stretching up to the sky.

"Whoa…" Ron whispered as he angled his head up towards the tops of the buildings.

Harry had to grab onto Ron's arm and drag him as they started walking around Hermione's current hometown. They were relieved that they were wearing regular clothes and not robes when they portkeyed across the Atlantic. There were a lot of business suit types walking around, hustling and bustling as they made their way towards their offices downtown.

"Why are so many people going to work this late at night?" Ron questioned.

Harry stuck his arm out in front of Ron, causing him to stop. "Oh Merlin, we didn't think to consider the time change mate," Harry responded, a look of deep thought on his face.

"No wonder the sun was so close to the horizon," Ron laughed, "I suppose we should have noticed."

"What time did we leave home?"

"Let's see, you went for your nap around five thirty and you slept long enough for me to eat that tin of biscuits so that probably was like twenty minutes at the most, so almost six. Then we went to see Dumbledore and then we came back to portkey over. I'd say it was probably close to about…" Ron was looking up as he recounted the many events of yesterday.

"Seven?" Harry sped his friend along. He didn't want to wait around all day.

"Seven sounds about right." Ron concurred with a nod of the head.

Ron stared at Harry quizzically as he mumbled to himself and counted rapidly on his fingers. "I'm guessing it's about seven in the morning yesterday give or take twenty minutes or so." Harry announced confidently.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Okay then 'All-Mighty Granger. I had better keep an eye on you so you don't end up mental like her."

They continued walking down the busy streets, looking for anything that could point them in the direction of Hermione.

"How many bloody coffee shops do they need around here?" Ron asked with a mystified look on his face as they passed the seventh coffee shop in an hour.

"I have absolutely no idea." Harry responded while almost getting ran over by a homeless man pushing a shopping cart down the sidewalk.

The boys continued walking, staring open mouthed at everything that they saw. They passed countless vintage stores and random restaurants, everything from Thai to German. They even walked past a two story bookstore and figured it was the one that Hermione raved about in a number of her letters. Both of them thought they had been walking around for what seemed like forever until they finally reached this open area.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know what is happening over there?" Harry asked this to an older man who was walking by, but he just looked wide-eyed at Harry, mumbled something completely inaudible, and walked away even faster.

"Alright then, let's just go over there and see what's going on."

As they were stepping into the crosswalk Harry instinctively grabbed on to the back of Ron's shirt and jerked him back to the curb. Just as Ron made it back to the sidewalk a train of light rail cars came whizzing past. "Whoa! Thanks mate, what was that thing?" Ron asked while he struggled to regain his breath.

"I have no idea. There were some pictures all over it though. I think I saw one for some news channel or something." Harry answered. He too was out of breath.

This time they looked both ways before crossing the street. When they reached the commotion they saw a large expanse of area. There were steps leading down to the floor of what looked like a gigantic limestone floor. There was a stone gazebo type area as well as an open amphitheater. There were hundreds of people crammed into this block of area. White tents were pitched all over the place and music coming from different parts of the area. There were people in business suits, people dressed in scarcely any clothes at all, those dressed in all black, and several homeless people huddled together on one part of the amphitheater.

"Wow mate, have you ever seen anything like this before?" Ron asked in awe.

"It reminds of the quidditch cup. I wonder what it's for." Harry answered, slowly taking in the bizarre display.

Ron pointed up to a colossal banner hanging between two poles. "I'm thinking it's an outdoor concert series at this Pioneer Courthouse Square place." He turned and looked at Harry with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Who is the smart arse now?"

"Alright, I don't know about you but I am starved. Because of your dramatics yesterday I got to miss out on dinner and now here it is time for breakfast." Ron grumbled and started making his way down the stairs, weaving in between the mass of people.

"Food, of course." Harry mumbled as he took off after Ron, not wanting to lose him.

"Come on Hermione, I'm leaving without you. If we're going to make the start time of the band, we've got to get there sooner than later."

"Oh honestly Alex, I'm right here." Hermione came out of the bathroom. "Do I look alright?"

Alex looked over to Hermione who was wearing a khaki colored skirt that fell right at the middle of her thighs, a white halter top, a red sweater since it was still early, and a pair of chunky black sandals. Her bushy brown hair that had been partly calmed by some Sleekeasy product was cascading down her back only to be held out of her face by a pair of sunglasses.

"You look great as usual. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Are you sure? I can go back and put on that…" Alex came and dragged Hermione out the door by her arm before she could say anything else or turn around.

"We're leaving 'Mione. I'm not missing the beginning of the set."

Alex and Hermione made their way out of the Hermione's parents' house and down the block to the train stop for the MAX Train. Alex had practically moved into Hermione's after they graduated from Gullveig.

They rode the MAX down near Pioneer Courthouse Square where their concert was going to be. Surprisingly enough, they had managed to arrive a little bit early.

"Hey Alex, we're early. I'm going to go check out the book store really quick." Hermione looked at her friend with a pouting look on her face. Alex liked the book stores as much as Harry and Ron liked the library.

"Fine, fine, but you're going alone. I'm going to head over to the Starbucks. You want the usual?"

Hermione was already walking down the block towards the bookstore and just held up her hand in a thumbs up position to indicate a yes.

"How could have we have been so thick?" Ron groaned. "We're never going to find anything to eat with some sickles and knuts."

They had waited in a huge line at one of the vendors only to get to the front and realize that their money wasn't going to do them any good.

"We'll manage. We just need to find a wizard who can point us in the direction of somewhere where we can exchange what we've got." Harry said, feeling as equally as dense as Ron did. "Let's head down the street to see what we can find."

As they made their way from the square they were having no luck. It didn't help that Ron would complain even more each time that they passed a restaurant. Harry continued to look around hoping to find something that resembled wizardry.

"Oh Merlin…" Ron whispered.

"What mate?" Harry responded, his eyes still searching.

Ron smacked him in his arm to get his attention and pointed forward. As Harry looked up he saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that glistened when the sun hit it, and was wearing a red sweater and a khaki skirt that would flip out with every step of her long beautiful legs. Harry swore they would go on for miles.

"Why don't they have girls like this at home?" Ron questioned with a whimper.

Almost as soon as they'd seen her, she disappeared into one of the shops on the right. As the boys passed it they decided to peek inside the window.

"A book store! Why would such a beautiful thing go into a book store of all things?" Ron grumbled. "Either way I think I'm in love."

Harry just kept looking in the store for some glimpse of their mystery girl but all he saw were rows and rows of books.

Finally Harry tore his eyes away with a sigh, "Lets continue looking mate. We're not going to find food just staring through the window."

Harry turned and pushed Ron away from the window until he finally moved reluctantly, and they slowly made their way up the block.

"Mate if we don't find a ruddy thing soon, we're going to go diving in those dumpsters. I won't be able to go on." Ron whined.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

Hermione came out of the book store about twenty-five minutes later with two huge sacks full of books, one in each hand. She looked around thoughtfully before stepping behind a huge dumpster. When she was sure no one was looking, she put both bags in one hand and pulled out her wand and reduced the size of her bags to fit inside her sweater pocket. Looking around one more time, she stuffed the bags into one pocket and her wand into the other.

She continued her way back down the street up to Pioneer Courthouse Square where she knew that Alex would be waiting for her.

"What? Hermione without a dozen books in her possession after a book store trip? The world must be coming to an end." Alex chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'll have you know that my thirteen books are stowed safely in my pocket." Hermione patted her pocket for good measure.

Alex only responded with an eye roll. "Anyways one soy sugar-free decaf almond roca mocha with extra foam for the lady."

Hermione happily took hold of her drink, glad to have something warm in her hands. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Alex replied as both cups touched each other briefly. "Now let's go get a good spot in front of the stage. The band is about to start."

Alex grabbed on to Hermione's hand pulling her through the masses of people towards the stage.

"All we've managed to find is 2.56 on the ground. What in the world are we going to buy with that?" Ron groaned as they were approaching the square again.

"We'll find something Ron, besides I'm sure once we find Hermione we'll be able to get some food from her."

"Speaking of girls mate, look who it is!" Ron pointed excitedly.

Harry looked up seeing none other than their mystery girl standing only fifty feet away and closing. They kept walking getting really close when Harry noticed something. There was something sticking out of the girl's pocket. Whatever it was it was skinny, long, and brown. It looked just like a…

"Hey mate, look what she's got in her pocket!" Harry whispered loudly so as not to attract attention.

"I don't see anything, oh wait. Is that? Oh it is. That means..." Ron drifted off.

"She's a witch. She'll be able to help us." Harry finished for him. They had almost reached her when someone came up to her handing her a drink. They stopped and waited, not knowing whether the newcomer was magical or not.

The person handing her the coffee was a little taller than the mystery girl and had short brown hair. They were awfully friendly by the way they were acting towards each other. Finally they locked hands and drifted off through the crowd. Almost instantly both boys let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"Well that confirms it. Life is cruel. Of course she has a boyfriend. She's the most bloody beautiful thing on the Earth." Ron grumbled.

Harry clapped Ron on the back. "Come off it mate. You've got Luna anyways." Ron smiled and nodded at the mention of her name.

"Well let's go follow them. They're our only hope so far. Hopefully we'll get her alone and then we can ask her about helping us get some money and find that school of Hermione's." Harry suggested.

Both Ron and Harry made their way through the crowd, looking for any sign of the two. Ron had finally caught sight of them sitting on one of the random benches in the area. Almost instantly the band on stage came out and started playing.

"Does it have to be so bloody loud?" Ron yelled right near Harry's ear.

Harry just shrugged in response, keeping his eye on the girl. Almost as if a blessing, the boy she was with said a couple words to her and made his way up to the front of the stage to go into one of the mosh pits that had formed.

"Now's our chance." Harry dragged Ron by his sleeve.

Behind her back Harry and Ron silently argued back and forth on who would do the talking. Both had evidently gotten cold feet about talking to her.

Finally Harry stepped forward to talk to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at him.

Almost instantly, he froze and his mouth went dry. Those eyes. He knew those eyes. "Harry?" The girl shouted into the music.

Harry couldn't even say anything as the girl jumped out of her seat into his arms, overwhelming him with a hug that he'd never had before.

Ron just looked on in awe of the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Harry say something." The girl said as she backed away from him, her arms still locked around his neck.

"'Mione…" was all Harry could muster. Feelings and emotions came swarming at him as his hands lay loosely around her waist. It had been so long since he had seen her. He couldn't believe that he had just run into her like this. Then there was the fact at how much she had changed. She was older, much older, and beautiful. He had always thought Hermione was beautiful in her own little way, but now she was stunning. This was the beautiful mystery girl. Then unforgettable feelings of a new sort that he had felt one other time some two years ago came washing over him. His stomach turned into knots almost instantaneously.

She just smiled back at him. "If you're here, then where is…Ron!" She shouted as she turned around. She broke free of Harry's loose embrace to go hug Ron. The hug wasn't nearly as fatal as the one Harry had received. Harry glanced at Ron who was shooting him the same petrified and inundated look that Harry had only moments earlier. After they had broke their hug, the two of them came back to meet up with Harry.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" A look of alarm came over her face and she spoke again before either of the boys could. "What happened? Did something happen? Is everyone alright?" She was speaking a mile a minute.

Ron took it upon himself to speak seeing as Harry was still off in his own little world, trying to get his bearings on the situation. "Remember how you mentioned us coming to see you? Well we decided we would take you up on your offer. Surprise."

"Merlin," she gasped, "look at the two of you. Your pictures do you no justice what so ever. You two are quite the handsome boys, erm, men now." She looked from Ron to Harry, blushing profusely as she caught herself checking Harry out a little too long. Neither became aware of the roll of the eyes Ron had given.

She grabbed onto their hands, pulling them out of the fray of the concert so they could hear each other better. "So how did you guys know to find me here anyways?"

"We didn't. We came on impulse to see you, so as you can tell we have nothing. We were hungry, okay well I was hungry, so we went to get some food but we realized we didn't have any muggle money. We went looking for something, anything that looked like a wizard or witch so we could get some help. Then we saw you and decided to take a shot." Ron coughed loudly, not wanting to indulge Hermione on the gawking that they had done earlier.

She looked intently at both of them, her arms flailing out wildly as she spoke. "And how did you know I was a witch? You could have got yourselves in serious trouble just asking random people!"

At this, Harry reached out and grabbed one of her arms causing her to stop. He leaned in slowly and put his hand her pocket, poking her wand against her side. Whispering into her ear he said, "We saw this. You really ought to be careful."

She tensed up feeling his presence so close to her. She slid her hand over to where his was, putting her hand on top of his. Quidditch had done wonders for the scrawny body of his. She had to keep her knees from going out from under her. She could feel a deep heat flush her cheeks.

Harry slowly backed away, giving Hermione some space. Ron continued to grin and shake his head at the two of them.

"So you don't mind us crashing your party 'Mione?" Ron asked, trying to break them out of their staring contest.

"Wha, huh? Oh yeah not a problem. I know Alex has been dying to meet you guys since I never shut up about you."

"That's right, your friend." Harry reiterated with a veiled discontent.

Almost at that precise instant the music had stopped. "Oooh perfect timing. Let's go so I can introduce you to Alex." Hermione grabbed onto both boys' arms and dragged them back to the stage.

Ron looked over to Harry sympathetically, but Harry's face remained impassive. Hermione let go of them and vanished into the crowd.

"Mmm we get to me the legendary Alex." Harry muttered under his breath, but unfortunately Ron heard him.

"He can't be that dreadful mate. Besides, by the looks of things Hermione has other people on her mind besides Alex." Ron grinned, knowing that they had never talked about Harry's obvious crush on Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Ron as if his hair had just turned purple.

Before Ron could say anything they heard a voice behind them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Alexis Eldwin."

As Ron and Harry turned, the look of shock on their faces couldn't be more evident. "Uh…hi." They looked quickly to each other knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

**A/N: Thanks for support we've been getting. It's really great to see what you guys think of our progress. This was a really fun chapter for us to write, we hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we did. Chapter 7 is almost complete, and we're putting the finishing touches on it as we speak. So please, drop us a line in that convenient little box down below to let us know how you feel. Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do they always welcome new people like this?" Alex giggled as she looked from the boys to Hermione.

"I honestly don't know why they're acting like this. Hello…?" Hermione waved her hand in front of her friends' faces.

"Wha? Oh sorry Alex, Hermione. I think we were just, um, surprised that you guys snuck up on us." Ron stumbled through his explanation knowing full well that the reason for his and Harry's lack of a response was due to the fact that Alex was actually a female.

"Um, yeah pleasure to meet you Alex. I'm glad someone's been taking care of our 'Mione for us." Harry thrust his hand out for Alex to shake. To be honest Harry still hadn't gotten over the shock of meeting her. She was just a little taller than Hermione and had really short blond hair in a pixie cut. The craziness of her hair had to compete with Harry's.

Alex responded with a bewildered smile as she took Harry's hands in hers. "So I finally get to meet the ever talked about Harry Potter. Hermione won't ever shut up about you…and Ron." Alex added the last part after a sharp prod from Hermione in her side.

Harry just looked at her quizzically. "Well we've heard a fair amount about you, but a few letters couldn't possibly do you justice."

"Hey you guys, do you want to go over to that Starbucks over there so we can sit and chat? The band is about to start up its next set and we won't be able to hear ourselves think, let alone talk." Hermione suggested.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and laughed. "Sure," Ron replied, "I need to find out what all this craze is about since you guys have so bloody many of them around here."

They all made their way up the stone steps and across the street to the Starbucks. Harry grabbed the door first. "Ladies first," he said with a small bow.

"Why thank you kind sir," Alex giggled.

"Aw Harry," Hermione smiled and reached out and squeezed his hand as she walked by.

"Oh thank you Harry, you're so sweet." Ron crooned in a high pitched voice.

Harry just smirked and pushed him forward into the shop, allowing the door to close. Almost immediately the air was filled with ground coffee beans. The counter to take orders was directly in front of them but to each side of them was an array of different recliners and couches arranged in cozy sitting areas for chatting.

"So what do you guys want?" Alex asked, looking between Ron and Harry.

"Uh…surprise me? I'm not too picky." Ron replied.

Harry just shook his head as he chuckled. "He's not joking either."

"How about Harry and I go get the drinks while you two go get round us up some place to sit? These places tend to fill up of you don't jump on an opportunity." Hermione chimed in.

Alex and Ron just shrugged in response and made their way over to some empty seats. "Get my usual won't you Herms?"

"Yeah sure Al," Hermione responded.

"Don't you guys go crazy drinking that much coffee all the time?" Harry looked at Hermione with a shocked look on his face.

Hermione just smiled at him. "I cannot believe you came here. It was such a surprise, a great one at that!"

"Yeah….so what's good here?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.

Hermione looked mildly hurt at his brusqueness. "Let's start you off with something small. White chocolate mocha sound alright with you? That's what I got hooked on in the beginning."

"C'mon Hermione. I want my drink!" Alex yelled from the sofa that she and Ron had picked. Hermione waved at her as a sign to hold on and was grinning. All Harry could do was stare at such a pretty smile.

"I can help whoever is next," the lady from behind the counter said.

"Oh yeah Hermione, Ron and I didn't exactly plan ahead and bring some money to exchange at the muggle bank so all we have is money from home and we spent all morning trying to find someone to help us." Harry admitted with a weak smile. He knew that she was going to reprimand them for their foolishness.

"Oh honestly Harry, why didn't you just transfigure something to muggle money?" She just stared at him with a look of surprise. "I figured that'd be the first thing you two would think of, not that I'd condone it or anything, but it would have helped if you hadn't run into Alex and me."

Now Harry's look turned from foolishness to one of sheer stupidity. He couldn't believe that they didn't think about that.

"It's okay Harry; really, don't beat yourself up about it." Hermione placed her hand comfortingly on his arm, and shot him a gentle smile before making her way up to the cashier to order.

Harry just hung back, letting her order without him breathing down her neck. He looked over to where Ron and Alex were and they seemed to be getting along just fine. They were talking animatedly back and forth with what Harry assumed would likely be quidditch or food because there wasn't much else Ron would get that chatty about.

"Alright, now we wait." Hermione said as she sidled up next to him. "So are we ever going to talk about the real reason why you really came with absolutely no warning or is this something I'll have to get out of you later?"

Harry broke out of his reverie and looked down at her looking back at him with her brows furrowed. "What?" She looked back innocently, her face relaxing. "You think that just because I haven't physically seen you for two years that I can't still read you Harry James Potter?"

Harry just stared back at her wide eyed, not quite knowing what to say. She smirked. "I'll take that as an 'I'll tell you later.'"

"Alright I have two tall white chocolate mochas and two tall soy chai lattes," shouted the lady behind the counter.

"Oooh there is us." Hermione said, pulling Harry forward so they could get their drinks and head back to Ron and Alex.

"It's about time," Alex grumbled, "my throat is dry from debating with Ron about how the Pride of Portree is going to sweep the Cannons this season, but he seems to think otherwise." She graciously accepted her latte from Hermione but as she went to set it on the table after taking a drink she tipped it over. "Oh no!" She cried.

Harry quickly bent and scooped her drink upright so only a little puddle had formed. "Honestly Alex if Harry wasn't here you'd have wasted another latte." Hermione said with a shake of her head in disappointment. "This girl is like bad luck on two feet I swear."

Alex blushed a shade of crimson as she shyly ran a hand through her choppy blond hair. "I suppose it's a good thing that we have a seeker with us then isn't it?"

Ron took a swig of his latte and then spit it back into his cup. "You alright there Ron?" Hermione asked with a semi concerned and a semi amused look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me it was hot?" Ron looked as if he was going to cry. "I think I burnt my mouth a bit is all." Everyone just started to smile.

"So I have heard from Herms here that you guys got yourselves a new flat. How is it?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"It's bloody brilliant…even if my mum is always bugging us. She always wants to make sure Harry and I have enough food or if the flat is clean."

"Haha I knew Mrs. Weasley would always bug you two. I miss her, and the rest of your family. How did Ginny do this year on her schooling? She would always dodge my questions and always talk about something else." Hermione said with a wide grin breaking across her face. She had heard about the crush between Ron and Luna from both Harry and Ginny.

Harry was the only one to catch onto Hermione's grin.

"Gin did pretty good…I think." Ron responded, oblivious to Hermione's last comment. "So what shall we do? I am almost finished with this drink thing."

"We could show you some of the city. You have already seen Pioneer Courthouse square…and obviously all of the Starbucks." Alex chimed in.

"Oh I am beat. Portland is pretty amazing." Harry said while sitting down on a park bench on the waterfront next to the Willamette River. "Of course it's no London."

Hermione smiled at Harry, sitting down next to him, "Yeah yeah, I know."

"I still can't believe you and Ron got the highest marks in the school," she said, slapping Harry playfully on the leg.

"Well you better believe it. You should have seen the look on good ol' Severus' face when we were called up in front of everyone. You would have thought that his looks couldn't get any worse," Harry looked over at her and chuckled.

"I've really missed you guys Harry, you especially. I know we've been writing and everything but it's just not the same you know? I feel like I've missed out on so much." Hermione sighed, her demeanor turning a little bit sadder.

"I know what you mean 'Mione, trust me. We'll make up for it though. Well at least we'll try to. Why else would we be here?" Harry cringed a little as he said that, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"That's right, why are you here Harry? You said you'd tell me later and it's later." She peered at him with her inquisitive eyes. "Oh no Harry, you can't just avoid this forever, you have to tell me."

Harry racked his brain not wanting to go blurting out the real reason as to why he was here. He didn't want her to overreact and he surely didn't want her to think that he was babysitting her because he really did want to come see her. It's just that the dream sped up the process a little bit.

"Well you know…" Harry started before Ron came bounding up to them, Alex in tow.

"So when are we going to see this house of yours?" Ron asked.

"We could start heading over there soon." Hermione said while getting interrupted by the sound of Ron's growling stomach. "We just ate a couple of hours ago. I still cannot believe that you still eat like that and aren't absolutely mammoth in size." This remark caused the group to start to laugh.

"He isn't the only one that's hungry Herms. We've been walking around the whole day, and I've worked up quite the appetite," Alex said as she held her rumbling stomach with her hands. "Besides, we should probably check up with your mom and dad before we head out for the night."

"Head out? Where too?" Harry asked. He hadn't really had much of a night life once they had graduated.

"Oh I don't know, you guys brought dancing clothes didn't you?" Alex asked waggling her eyebrows at the boys.

"Oh you're bloody brilliant Al, going clubbing will be so much fun!" Hermione clapped in agreement.

"Clubbing?" Ron looked from Harry to the girls and back to Harry again. "Dancing?"

"Oh come off it Ron, it'll be fun. Trust me." Alex added clapping him on the shoulder. "Well let's get going to Hermione's parent's house then so we can eat and get changed for tonight."

Hermione shot Harry a look that he interpreted as a 'we'll talk later' look and just smiled at her with an innocent smile before standing and helping her to her feet so they could walk with the others.

"So what is this thing that we're waiting for again?" Ron asked as he scratched his head.

"Honestly Ron, for the hundredth time, it's called the MAX train," Hermione spoke in her all-knowing tone and shook her head.

They were waiting at a train station with a group of about ten people when the light rail train came to a slow stop in front of them.

"Oh Merlin Harry look!" Ron spoke in awe, pointing out at the thing that had nearly killed him earlier.

"So that's what this thing is," Harry said with a chuckle, "Ron almost had a near death experience with one of these things this morning."

"Alright, here we are."

"Wow 'Mione nice place." Harry said.

"Yeah much better than our flat at home." Ron added.

All four of them stood before a large two story country style home. It had a white picket fence surrounding the whole property and a cute wraparound porch that had a swing hanging in one of the corners.

"Well come on you guys, I thought you were hungry." Hermione said with a smile.

They all made their way up the walkway to the front door, which Hermione opened with one of the keys in her purse. She had to get into a habit of it because they lived in a muggle neighborhood.

"MUM…DAD, I'm home. You'll never believe who I have with me." Hermione yelled as she opened the door.

The Granger's living room was the first room that they saw. It was many shades of blue and there were a lot of family photos framed and placed sporadically on the walls.

The boys followed the girls into the kitchen where Hermione left them to go find her parents.

They sat in silence while Ron took it upon himself to start searching through the cupboards to find him something to eat.

"Hey guys, it looks like my parents went out to dinner so you'll have to see them tomorrow." Hermione came through the door holding a note that had given away her parents absense.

"Did they say where to?" Alex asked.

"No, but most likely Three Degrees. It's that one restaurant over on the waterfront. They love going over there."

"Ah, we'll have to go there sometime." Alex nodded in response.

"Well it looks like you wasted no time." Hermione looked over at Ron who was stuffing himself with a box of Cheez-Its.

Ron just smiled back with a little cheese ring around his lips.

"So what do the rest of you want?" She looked between Harry and Alex for an answer.

Harry just shrugged in response. "Don't your parents have any of those frozen pizzas left?" Alex asked, her stomach growling quickly afterwards.

Hermione's eyes lit up at Alex's suggestion. "Good thinking."

The kitchen table was soon littered with the remnants of three pizzas. Ron of course had one all to himself. Alex just stared at him in awe. "Wow you guys weren't kidding."

Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and laughed as Ron licked his fingers clean.

"Alright well Herms and I need to go take showers and get changed and all that fun stuff, and I'm sure you guys want to too." Alex said as she stood up from the table, flicking her wand to clean up the kitchen table.

"Yeah we'll be in my room, and you guys can go into my parents' room. It's up the stairs, down the hallway right and the last door on your left. We'll be upstairs if you need us in the room on the right." Hermione followed Alex up the stairs to her room. "Oh yeah, if you get done before us make yourself at home."

Hermione silently shut the door behind her waiting for the soft click to let her know it was shut. Almost instantly she cast charms all over the room to lock the door and trap all the noise inside so the boys wouldn't be able to hear them talk. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door letting her head bang softly against it.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face." Hermione spoke out loud, keeping her eyes closed.

Alex smirked even more as she looked at the obviously smitten look on her friends face. "I take it your snippy attitude is a direct result from your swooning? I can get you a chair if you think you might not be able to stand."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Well at least I finally get to see who you've been pining away over for the past two years. And might I add that you have very, VERY good taste. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so sexy before."

"He is isn't he?" Hermione's eyes instantly shot open and she covered her mouth as a blush crept over her face. "Alex! Don't let me say things like that, we're friends. Best friends at that. Best friends don't find each other sexy."

"Now now, I am a firm believer that best friends make the best lovers." Alex smirked in response as her friends face continued to deepen its red shade. "If it's any consolation, he's got only eyes for you my dear. In all the walking around we did he didn't look at any other girl, which I can't say the same for Ron."

"Yeah uh-huh, right. Look at me. I'm a right mess." Hermione sulked her way over to her bed and sat down.

Alex shook her head and made her way over to sit next to Hermione. "Hermione Jane we are going to get all dressed up and we are going to go out tonight and you are going to see that I'm right. Then I'll be waiting to say 'I told you so.'"

The boys walked into the bedroom and shut the door. "Now do you want to start talking, or shall I begin?" Ron asked giving Harry an all-knowing grin.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked looking at some of Mr. Granger's books on the nightstand, obviously attempting to avoid the subject.

"Well you can start by telling me when you are going to snog Hermione senseless because honestly, this beating around the bush thing is getting a little old fast."

Harry whipped his head around staring incredulously at Ron.

"Don't tell me you don't fancy her Harry. You've fancied her for a long time, at least since the end of fifth year," Ron just smirked at Harry's reaction. "I'm thick, but I'm not _that_ thick."

Harry sank lifelessly to the bed. "Let's just say I hypothetically liked her a little bit, I couldn't do anything about it. We're best friends. Best friends don't 'snog each other senseless.'"

"Just trust me on this mate. She fancies you back. Don't hold back with her, you'll miss out on something special."

"When did you get all ruddy romantic?" Harry looked up at Ron.

"I think Luna brings it out in me or something. Just don't spread it around. I have a reputation to uphold of course."

Harry just laughed and shook his head. His mind was still swirling over his newly renewed feelings for Hermione. He knew she was in danger by just being his friend, Voldemort proved that point, but if they became more than that, that would only make things worse for her. They would have to take things slowly, given if she even liked him.

"Hey mate; doesn't it seem the least bit odd to you that none of the Order members have come to haul us back home?" Ron plopped down next to him on the bed. "We haven't been stopped for anything or seen anything dodgy."

"You know, you're right. I did realize that earlier today. I was just having too much fun that I forgot. I'm sure we're being watched though. We can't put anything past Dumbledore." Harry pulled off his glasses, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll just have to keep our eyes out." Ron stood and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry just shook his head with a laugh as he returned his glasses to their original position. Ron always knew how to make light of a serious situation. He would have to keep his eyes out. He didn't want to compromise Hermione's life in any way.

They had finally finished getting ready and knew the girls were no where near finished since they both wanted to take showers. They found out the hard way whenever they went to any of the balls at Hogwarts.

Harry had ended up transfiguring his clothes to an emerald green silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. His attempts to calm his hair were futile. Ron attempted to transfigure his clothes to some that he saw one of guys at Starbucks, but he couldn't get quite right so he decided on a form fitting black shirt and a pair of khaki colored pants.

Once they were downstairs, they started looking at all of the pictures of Hermione from when she was younger that were hanging up in the living room. There was a picture of her from her fifth birthday posing with her cake that was shaped as a Barbie Doll. Then there was another one where she is waving happily at the camera from her position on a carousel horse. Harry couldn't quite decipher what age she must have been.

Ron was looking at pictures on the other side of the room when he got tired and just sprawled out on the black suede couch and landed on the television remote. The TV blared on and revealed the news. Ron instantly jumped up, pointing his wand threateningly at the TV. "What in bloody hell is that thing?"

Harry couldn't help but crack up of the response of his friend. He hadn't realized that Ron wouldn't really know what a TV was. He went over and reached for the TV remote and turned down the volume. "That is a television. It shows moving pictures and stuff like that. Muggles use it for information or entertainment."

Ron nervously sank back down onto the couch, pocketing his wand. "You lot are mental." He grumbled as he fixed his attention on the television. It was the weather broadcast showing that there was a fifty percent chance of rain that evening. "Fifty percent chance? It's like saying I have a fifty-fifty chance of meeting someone famous today. What a load of rubbish. It is about as bad as Divination."

"What is rubbish?" Alex questioned as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a sheer purple v-neck tank top with a black frilly skirt and black heels that laced up her ankles. She was gripping the railing to assure herself that she wouldn't trip.

Ron coughed loudly and just stared at Alex with a very blank look. "Uhh…the weather."

"Riiight." Harry and Alex said together.

"So where is 'Mione?"

"She's coming. She tends to take her time." Alex turned back towards the stairs to yell. "Herms get your butt down here now!"

Hermione came down the stairs slowly, worrying about what her friends, especially Harry, were going to think. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a red tank top glittered with rhinestones, and a pair of red heels that matched Alex's. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail that had a slight bounce to it since it was waving side to side with each step she took.

"Well don't you two just look stunning?" Ron commented on them first realizing that Harry was going to be awhile before he got his bearings again.

Harry's eyes locked with Hermione's. "Yeah absolutely beautiful."

Hermione felt a blush creep up her face as she noticed how gorgeous Harry was and that he was looking right at her.

"You too don't look to shabby either. You pull together nicely Weasley." Alex commented, shooting a knowing smirk to Ron who was also shaking his head in disappointment at the other two.

Ron coughed loudly to break Harry and Hermione out of their own little world and offered Alex his arm. "So shall we go on our way?"

"Sounds positively divine." Alex giggled as she latched onto Ron's arm.

Harry blushed profusely finally turning his attention over to Ron and Alex who certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves at his expense. "So how are we getting to this club anyways?"

"Oh this club is owned by wizards, but it's both a muggle and wizarding club. They make more money that way. There is a room designated for apparating, so we'll go there before we go in." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, you guys can hold onto one of us and we'll apparate us to the room." Alex added.

Harry made his way over to Hermione, holding his arm out for her like Ron did for Alex. He locked eyes with her again as he heard a loud crack indicating that Ron and Alex had left.

"You really do look beautiful 'Mione." Harry whispered so his voice wouldn't falter.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome." Hermione stared back into his green eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go."

In an instant the surroundings of Hermione's house were replaced with that of a room surrounded in wall to wall curtains.

Ron and Alex were no where to be found so they followed the loud music that permeated the air figuring that would lead them to their friends.

As they walked, Harry couldn't help but be nervous with such a beautiful girl on his arm. It made it even worse the fact that it was Hermione. He couldn't decide how to act around her now. He briefly stole a glance at her, which she returned with a genuine smile, the one he'd missed so much over the years.

**A/N: Thanks much for the reviews! That's the most reviews we had gotten for one chapter. We're so glad you're enjoying this story as much as we are. I'm so glad we managed to pull of the whole Alex is really a girl thing. We thought it'd be fun. However, it seems we're stumbling through a bad patch of writers block. We're plowing through it though. We _should_ stay on course as far as updates go, and if anything it'll maybe be pushed back a couple of days. So please all comments and encouragements in that cute little box down there would be much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

They entered into a huge room that had small booths surrounding the outside and a huge dance floor in the middle. Multi-colored lights were embedded in the floor that pulsated with the music. The DJ's booth was up in the front of the room and in the back was a bar. The dance floor was jam packed with people moving to the beat of the music.

Harry scanned the room trying to find Ron. He figured his flaming red hair wouldn't be hard to miss, but in this crowd he was very well hidden. There were dozens of different hair colors bobbing in and out of the mass of dancing people.

"Come on Harry, let's go dance." Hermione looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go find Ron and Alex first? Maybe they're waiting for us." Harry responded, trying to avoid getting sucked into her big brown eyes.

"We won't have a chance to find them unless we get out on the dance floor. I'm sure they're already out there." Without giving him another chance to protest, she latched onto his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor.

She weaved in and out of the people trying to find them a spot somewhere within the crowd. Finally as she turned to face him, the music suddenly stopped. A collective "aw" could be heard all the way through the club. The DJ announced that there would be a five minute break before the music would resume.

Harry looked at Hermione to see the disappointment on her face. He closed the gap between them rubbing his hands along her arms in a soothing manner. "Don't worry 'Mione. It's only five minutes, not the end of the world."

She looked up at him with what she hoped would be a look of agreement, but in reality she was trying to keep her composure. The gentle touch of his hands on her arms sent tingles throughout her entire body. She shuddered involuntarily as a result.

"You aren't cold are you 'Mione?" his voice deep and full of concern.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just fine." She smiled again, backing out of his embrace a little. She didn't want him to realize her true feelings for him. They were just friends. Friends. "Oh hey, I think I saw Ron and Alex. Let's go."

She turned around and left without another word, no hand grab, no nothing and made her way through the dissipating crowd. Her actions managed to confuse Harry to no end. 'What did I do?' he thought.

He quickly followed the direction she had gone, and was relieved to find her talking with Ron and Alex at one of the small booths with a happy look on her face.

"Harry mate! There you are!" Ron spoke out of breath and red faced. His red hair was beginning to plaster itself on his forehead from sweat. It was obvious that he and Alex were dancing since the moment they had arrived. "This music is so bloody awesome. We really need to get out more back home."

Harry just nodded in response, keeping a subconscious eye on Hermione who was doing her best to keep her attention elsewhere.

Ron and Alex seemed to notice the newfound tension between the two of them, and if it were a blessing in disguise the music started once again on the dance floor. With a quick nod to each other, Ron stepped forward to Hermione holding his hand out to her. "Come on 'Mione lets go. I have got to see how well Ms. Know-It-All can handle herself on the dance floor."

Hermione broke into a smile, grabbed his hand, and walked off with Ron. Harry watched her disappear into the masses with Ron. "Oh come on Harry, let's go." Alex pulled him out to the dance floor before he could say anything because she really didn't want him to sit there and sulk.

They finally made their way into the mob after being pushed, shoved, and bounced into more times than Harry could count. Alex instantly started dancing to the music, swaying her hips to the rapid beat. Harry started too, feeling incredibly inept and uncomfortable. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing. He tried to mimic one of the guys behind her to mild avail. He was able to keep up with the beat so he didn't look like a total fool, while he continued to search around for Hermione without success. He thought he had seen her red top out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned for a closer look he felt someone right up on him. He almost shoved Alex out of the way until her realized it was her. The song had taken a slower saucier turn so she took the opportunity to get up close and personal.

"You dance absolutely fabulous Harry." She twisted around, allowing her skirt to flare up a bit.

"Uh…thanks." He replied monotonously. He felt rather uncomfortable being this close to her, so he tried to back away subtly.

"Harry, what's on your mind? You're dancing here, but it looks like you're off somewhere else." She turned ran her hands all over his arms and chest trying to get a rise out of him.

"Uh…nothing really. I'm actually having a really great time." In all honesty he would rather have been pressed up against Hermione than Alex.

She smirked at his response. She could see the way his eyes darted around the place searching. "What is it Harry? Am I not pretty enough?" She instantly morphed into this sad and distraught girl. Internally she was fighting to keep the smirk off her face. When it took him a second to respond she turned her head to the ground.

Harry broke out of his search to look at the sad girl in front of her. What was he to say? "No, Alex, really you're a beautiful girl. It's just…well it's just…"

Alex snapped her head up, a Cheshire grin spread across her face. "I knew it!"

Harry looked back at her with a look of confusion on his face. "Know what?"

"That you're in love with Hermione." She said it in a know-it-all tone to rival Hermione's.

He coughed suddenly and loudly in shock of her analysis. "What?" His eyes bulged out at her.

She smiled. "Come on Harry, you've got to be awfully thick not to pick up on it."

His face was now fully flushed in a red heat. He was glad for the darkness and flashing lights so Alex couldn't see it.

Ron spun around wildly with his hands swinging every direction. He was jumping around to the beat of the music much to the chagrin of Hermione. She moved along to the music but was more apt on staying a good two arm lengths away so as not to get beaten to death by the violent swings of his arms. It was entertaining to say the least, not to mention it looked like he was having a blast.

The song faded out and turned into a new one. Ron stopped and rested his arms on his knees to catch his breath. He looked up at Hermione with a huge grin on his face. He beckoned her closer with his finger, she reluctantly did, and not quite sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

He started dancing this time, not nearly as wildly. He seemed to take into account that she was within arms reach. "So how has life been? You know since I really haven't been able to talk to you a whole lot yet."

"Not too bad really. I've missed home a whole lot. It was really hard at first, but Alex made things a whole lot easier in the end." She smiled at him. "Now what about you? What is this I hear about Luna Lovegood?"

Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of Luna. "She's just, well, I've got a date with her tomorrow." He felt his face burn as he said this.

"That's so great Ron!" She smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

"Now what about you Miss Granger? Any guy in your life right now?" Ron subtly tried to pry her true feelings out of her.

"Oh no, not me. I'm bound to be a spinster for the rest of my life at the rate I'm going. Did you know I haven't been on a single date since I've moved?"

"Really? No one." Ron deadpanned.

"Really. I'm just waiting until my knight in shining armor comes and rescues me. Now, I know that isn't the case with you. I can't believe you dated Padma and Parvati at the same time!" She smacked him playfully on the arm and smirked at the smug look on his face. "I mean I knew those two were bit thick, but honestly. Padma is in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake." She couldn't hold her composure and broke into a laugh.

The gang had been dancing none stop for a total of five songs and finally all decided to take a break for a bit to cool off. They sat down in the booth they had previously been sitting in.

"Oh great." Hermione muttered under her breath and her head tilted to the side to show Alex who was coming in their direction.

Harry, who had been watching Hermione, noticed the little head nod and looked in that general direction. Coming their way was a blond guy that was only a few inches taller then Hermione. He was wearing a baseball cap turned a bit to the side which let his hair creep out of the sides and he had on a very baggy pair of shorts that might has well have been pants because they were sagging way too low.

"Hey Hermione." This new boy said with a delighted look on his face.

"Aaron." Hermione said with an obviously annoyed tone.

Aaron looked around the group and glared at both Harry and Ron. "Who are your new friends?"

"We are 'Mione's best friends. Who are you?" Harry forced his words out venomously, ready to pounce on this Aaron fellow.

Ron noticed the glare on Harry's face and the uncomfortable look Hermione was giving. "I'm Ron and this is Harry. Hey Alex, you want to head back out to the dance floor?"

"Yeah sure, Hermione do you want to join us?" Everyone started to get up from the booth.

Aaron cut her off, "Actually no, she owes me a dance." He grabbed her by the arm to pull her to the dance floor but Harry cut in, pulling Aaron's hand off Hermione's arm.

"Actually, she doesn't have to do anything. And I suggest you take your hands off her." Harry snarled, the seriousness in his tone increased the tension that was already thick in the air.

"Harry, its fine. It's one dance and then I'll be back." Hermione place her hand on his arm to calm him down. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to tell him that it would be okay.

Harry sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms as he watched Aaron drag Hermione out onto the dance floor with nothing but a smug look plastered across his face. "Who is that bloody git? I might have just met him, but I don't like him" Harry said glaring out at the floor.

"That 'git' is a guy that has been completely enamored with our Hermione since her very first day at Gullveig. I wouldn't say he has ever been a problem, but he borders on psychopath. But don't worry too much, Hermione has her eyes set on someone else." Alex shared a big grin with Ron.

Harry was still staring out at the dance floor when Ron said "Harry…why don't you go out there and start dancing with her? You know you want to and I'm sure you don't want to be sitting here all by your lonesome cause Alex and I are heading out into the craziness."

"No, I wouldn't want to interrupt. I'll stay over here. The sooner he gets his little dance over with, the sooner he can leave."

"Alright mate." Ron shrugged as he and Alex made their way into the sea of people, making sure to deliberately go through Hermione and Aaron to give her a free second from the boy dancing wildly in front of her. She glanced over at Harry who looked deep in thought but quickly lost sight of him as people moved into her field of vision.

"So, Hermione I've missed you." Aaron had sidled up really close to her now, closing the gap that Alex and Ron had created.

Hermione tried to back away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable this close to him. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to go far because Aaron had wrapped his arms around her waist as he was grinding her up against him to the beat of the music. His hands drifted a little farther south.

"Aaron! Get off me! I said a dance not, not, not this!" She huffed getting more repulsed every second.

She recoiled away, trying to move from his grasp but he didn't seem to budge. Any attempt she made was futile.

"Hermione, baby, don't fight it. You know what we have between us is special." He crooned into her ear.

She felt his dry chapped lips against her cheek, and she tried again to push away. This time he was much sterner. He removed one of his arms from her waist, forcing her to face him. He went to kiss her lips.

She panicked and struggled not having anywhere to go. He had a firm grip on her. She did the only thing she could do which was stomp forcefully onto his foot and give him a swift slap on the cheek. She was sure by the way her hand was tingling that that was surely going to leave a mark.

"Why you little bitch! Aaron roared, his eyes blazing with anger.

He lunged at her, apparently going to give her a dose of her on medicine when he was completely blindsided from a fist that came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. Hermione looked up wide-eyed at her rescuer as he passed her by, making headway towards Aaron.

Harry knelt down and pinned Aaron to the ground with his foot and leaned over the top of him. "Do you think that's funny picking on a girl? You aren't even worth a fraction of Hermione's time. If you EVER touch her again, it WILL not be pleasant."

The threat in Harry's voice accompanied with the ferocity in Harry's eyes was enough to make Aaron jump up and leave the club. There was brief applause that broke Harry out of his moment. He looked around and saw that indeed a crowd had formed to watch the spectacle. Surprised he hadn't been kicked out, he realized instantly that he needed to check on Hermione. He turned to see that Alex and Ron had heard the commotion and were able to lead Hermione out of the crowd and over to the booth. He rushed over to find Hermione in Alex's arms an emotional wreck. It appeared she was more shaken up than he imagined. He was just glad he was there in time. He didn't want to think about what would have happened.

"There you are mate. Bloody good shot if you ask me. I would have helped but by the time I got there you seemed to have taken care of the situation." Ron grinned, clapping his friend on the back. "How's that for a rescue 'Mione?"

Harry ignored Ron's comment and knelt down to by where Hermione was sitting gently touching her arm. She broke from Alex's embraced, turned to him with her bloodshot eyes and faintly blushing cheeks. "Oh 'Mione…" was all Harry could whisper before she engulfed him with another one of her hugs. Alex and Ron took this opportunity to sneak out to the dance floor behind them.

Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively. "Are you okay 'Mione? Did he hurt you? Because if he did…"

She cut him off by putting her one of her delicate fingers to his lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

Harry found himself getting lost in her brown eyes. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, as if it were about to explode. He felt himself getting nearer and nearer to her lips.

Harry felt a hard poke on his shoulder and he jumped back letting Hermione out of his embrace. He turned to see Ron staring back. "What is it mate?" His tone was forced and annoyed.

Ron's grin at the scene unfolding before him couldn't be hidden. "What is it Ron?" Hermione repeated, the blush evident on her face.

Ron seemed to remember why he came over and his demeanor changed to that of a more somber one. "I can't find Alex. We were dancing over there, and then I did this bloody brilliant dance move, turned around and then she wasn't there anymore. I've looked around everywhere but I can't seem to find her."

"She is probably just in the bathroom." Hermione chimed in. "See there she is."

Alex was walking around very quickly, almost at a jog. She didn't look like she was in a very happy mood, but she was clearly looking for them.

"Ron what did you do? Alex is normally always so happy when we are at the club. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her so upset."

"I didn't do anything. Like I said before, she just suddenly wasn't there on the dance floor." Ron said in his own defense. "I'll go try to smooth things over if you want."

"How about we all go, I think everyone knows how much of a great speaker you are." Harry voiced his opinion resulting in a giggle from Hermione.

Harry led the way with Hermione and Ron in tow. They caught up with her almost instantly.

"Is something wrong Al?" Hermione broke the silence. "Ron said you guys were having a pretty good time then suddenly you were gone."

Alex turned around quickly, a look of panic on her face. "We need to get to your house…NOW!"

**A/N: The dreaded cliffie. We apologize if you really aren't a big fan of them because we usually aren't either but they tend to fit these chapters really well. Thanks so much for all of your continued support. It's so true when they say that reviews help keep the writer(s) going. We've got our next chapter ready for update next week. It's now surpassed chapter 6 as our favorite chapter. As always please take a couple seconds to let us know what you think in that handy little box down below.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alex had all apparated into Hermione's backyard so they wouldn't be seen by any muggles in the neighborhood. Alex was the first to start towards the house, her wand at the ready, the rest following suit.

"Honestly Alex, what is going on?" Hermione pressed. There was a tinge of desperation on her voice.

Alex just put her hand up to silence everyone as they made their way through the back door.

Sitting at the Granger's kitchen table was Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones lost in a deep conversation. Standing in the doorway was Professor Lupin with his back to the group talking to someone in the living room about what to do.

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

All of the Order members in the room looked at her, sadness on their faces.

It instantly dawned on Harry what had happened. He felt his heart ache and he wanted nothing more than to ease the pain that he knew Hermione was going to be feeling shortly. 'How could I have been so thick?' he screamed in his mind.

"I said, what is going on?" Hermione said starting to get impatient and more worried by the second. She looked from Ron to Harry, both looking at her with sadness in their eyes. She then looked to Professor Lupin who had heard the commotion and made his way to the kitchen. His face looked just as grave as everyone else.

Hermione started towards the living room. "Mum? Dad? Where are you?"

Lupin tried to stop her from going past him but she mustered up a lot of force to push by him. She peered around her living room and everything looked normal. Nothing was even remotely out of place. Eventually her eye caught on something. She gasped, but held her composure. Inside her normal warm and cozy living room were two cloaked bodies. Their hoods were pulled back to reveal two Death Eaters. One who must have been a new recruit because Hermione didn't know who he was but her hand was drawn to her mouth at the other. She recognized the girl as Pansy Parkinson. She knew she was bad, but it brought it closer to home that someone her age would be siding with Voldemort. She let out a tiny gasp as she realized what must have taken place here. She looked back towards the kitchen where she only saw Harry. The look on his face was enough to cause her eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Miss Granger…" the soothing voice of Dumbledore came from the top of the stairs.

Hermione looked up to the person that she had always respected and saw Dumbledore's normal twinkle gone from his eyes and the look on his face which showed what she feared the most. She let one tear trickle down her cheek as she felt light headed. She felt the world start to fade out, the last thing she remembered was sadness in pools of green.

Harry made his way downstairs after checking on Hermione for about the fifteenth time. He gritted his teeth as the anger welled up inside him with each step he took down the Granger's stairs. He passed Ron who was sitting glumly on the bottom step. He looked up at Harry as he passed but thought better to not say anything.

Harry marched into the kitchen where the group of Order members was sitting. "YOU!" Harry pointed his wand threateningly at Dumbledore. "YOU LIED! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED TO HERMIONE'S PARENTS, AND MOST OF ALL YOU LIED TO HERMIONE!"

Everyone sat back in awe at the amount of wild power radiating from Harry's body. Dumbledore looked calmly from behind his aged face. "Mister Potter, I can assure we took every precaution…"

"Save it," Harry spat. "I warned you. I told you that you should have gotten over here, but did you listen? No."

He looked around at everyone in the room as he seethed. "Now you have a beautiful girl up there in her room that will have nothing when she wakes up. And you know whose fault it is! It's…it's…" Harry paused. His mind was racing. He could have told her. He could have kept an eye on the house. He could, he could, he could, but he didn't. He failed her. He tried so save her but he couldn't.

"…mine," he whispered as he let his emotions engulf him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Harry. You can't go off blaming yourself for this." Lupin finally spoke up from his place against the kitchen counter.

"And why not?" Harry sputtered. "I came here to protect her and now I've only hurt her worse. I don't know how she'll ever speak to me again."

He looked at Lupin. He expected the normal response of how he shouldn't beat himself up like this. He received the same treatment on several occasions over the past couple of years. Instead he saw that Lupin was looking behind him. Harry turned to see Ron standing in the entryway to the kitchen with his arm around a half awake Hermione. Her eyes looked like they had cried all the tears that they could cry. They were red and swollen and her cheeks blotchy. Harry locked eyes with her and he felt the pain increase in his heart. He wanted nothing more to take the pain that he knew she had to have been feeling right then. To his surprise, she broke from Ron and walked to him. He expected the worst. He figured she tell him how she hated him, how she blamed him, and how she never wanted to see him again. He expected to be hexed, slapped, or all of the above. What he got was the last thing he expected. She buried her face in Harry's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He was beyond baffled. He looked to Ron past Hermione's hair with a look of confusion. Ron mouthed the words 'hug her,' so he did. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist in hopes that it would possibly take away any of the pain. She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. He met her by pressing his forehead lightly against hers. "I don't deserve this," he whispered, "This is my entire fault."

"You did all that you could Harry. It was Voldemort that did this. Its hurts, it hurts like hell. But I need you. You more than anyone to help me through this." She whispered back to him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I promise we'll get him 'Mione, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you everything sooner. I just didn't want you to think that I was here to watch over you. I really did want to come see you." Harry stared helplessly into her eyes.

She returned his gaze, a lone tear slowly falling down her cheek. Harry carefully wiped it away with his thumb, cupping her chin with his hand. "Come see them with me Harry, please. I can't do it alone," she whispers.

The look in his eyes let her know that he was ready to follow her. She gently took his hand in hers as they made their way silently towards the living room. On the way she grabbed Ron's hand as well, she didn't bother looking up at him though. She was determined to make her way to the study where the Order members had placed her parents' bodies.

She silently led them down the hallway past the stairs. She stopped before the room. Her breath began to quicken. She closed her eyes in a silent battle of whether she could really step through that doorway. She felt her hand being squeezed and she looked up to the cause. Harry looked down at her with a look of reassurance. She knew that if she truly was a Gryffindor that she'd go on. She just had to.

"Wait," Ron spoke up. "I think I'll let you two do this together. I'm going to go check on Alex." He gave Hermione's hand a little squeeze and clapped Harry on the back as he turned back down the hall.

Hermione looked up at Harry, down the hall towards the descending Ron, and back to Harry again. He just shrugged in response. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

She looked forward and nodded her head and took a step through the doorway. Her breath instantly hitched in her throat. The air was calm and still, almost stale. It felt as if the heat had been sucked right out of the room.

She proceeded forward. There were two white sheets standing out on the study's hardwood floors. Her first instinct was to turn and run but the comforting feeling on her hand allowed her to hold her ground. She gulped loudly as she approached the bodies and knelt down next to them, breaking free from Harry's hand. She reached for the tops of the sheets. She felt an eerie coolness the closer her finger tips came to the bodies. As she was about to pull the sheets back to reveal her parent's faces, she recoiled unable to overcome her fear.

"Hey," Harry whispered as he knelt down and put his arm around her. "We'll do it together okay? You're not alone in this."

He reached out and put his hand on top of hers. The warmth from his hand seemed to take some of the numbness from her body. Their hands moved forward together until they reached the sheet. The coolness of the sheets was such a sharp contrast to the warmth of Harry's hand. Slowly they peeled the sheets back to reveal her parent's solemn faces.

They sat there in a respectful silence for what seemed like an eternity. Harry looked onto her parents' faces only seeing them a couple of times. He could definitely see where Hermione got her looks from. He leaned forward and gazed at Hermione's face. Her eyes were fixated on the bodies of her parents. A silent flood of tears were streaming down her face. He would have never known she was crying if he wouldn't have looked.

"Do you want me to give you a moment?" He whispered and got ready to stand and leave her to say goodbye to her parents.

"Stay," she managed to choke out as she put a hand on his leg. She scooted a little closer to her parents' bodies and sat cross-legged on the ground like a little girl.

She took a deep breath and began. "Mum, Dad, I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I know I haven't always been the greatest daughter. I shouldn't have tried to fight you as much as I did when I found out we were leaving. I know now you were truly looking out for me and only wanted the best. I'll always remember sitting on daddy's lap and reading stories to you two or going on our afternoon trips to the bookstore. I know things must have gotten hard when you realized that I was a witch but you allowed me to the room to grow with it. I am truly thankful for that. Now with you gone," she stopped, allowing herself to regain her composure," I need to be strong not only for you, but for those around me. I know you'll always be looking out for me, and I promise to make you proud. I love you."

She wiped the fallen tears that had now managed to flow freely due to her goodbye. She leaned over and kissed each of them softly on their foreheads and covered them back up with the sheet. She turned and looked to Harry with a deep breath. He looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks and when he realized she was looking at him he quickly wiped away some stray tears that had managed to fall during her talk with her parents. He shot her a smile with all the happiness he could muster at that point.

She barreled into him at this point with a hearty hug. She gripped him tightly and began to sob. She sobbed for her parents, she sobbed for herself, and she sobbed for everyone who had to feel a loss like she had. The sobs racked her body and Harry held her tightly, rubbing small circles into her back, trying to ease her crying, ease her pain.

"Shh…'Mione." Harry tried to comfort her. He continued to hold her as he sobbing slowed. She took deep breaths to regain her composure.

"How did you know Harry? Did he show you again?" She leaned back a little and looked up at him with a look of anger in her eyes.

He nodded slowly, not sure what she would do knowing this. "Did you tell Professor Dumbledore?" She questioned.

Again he nodded. "Ron and I went straight to him. He basically told me he didn't believe me and thought that Voldemort might just be setting a trap for me. I couldn't believe he wouldn't do anything so I stormed out and created an illegal portkey to come and see you."

He shut his eyes, fearing the repercussions of his confession. He knew she'd be angry at him. "Oh Harry," she shook her head in the manner he knew she would. Her mind was fighting the increased anger she felt for Dumbledore not wanting to take any precautions. "Don't you know what kind of trouble you're going to be in now?"

"It was all worth it 'Mione, and I would do it all over again. I'm sorry that we lost your parents, but you, you're safe now. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She blushed at his admission. "Thank you so much Harry. I…I really couldn't have managed this without you."

He nodded with a small smile. "Anything for you 'Mione, anything. That's why I came to see you. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"That's how I feel all the time Harry, especially since we've been apart for so long. I can't imagine. This loss is so hard, but if I lost you too. I don't know how I'd go on."

He brushed back some of the hairs that had fallen out of her pony tail from her breakdown. She looked up at him, her breath became hitched in her throat again as she got caught in his eyes. He leaned in slowly. He didn't know why he was doing it. It's like he was magically being drawn towards her. He wanted nothing more to kiss her lips.

She closed her eyes in anticipation. It was like they were finishing what was supposed to happen two years ago.

A loud coughing interrupted them. They broke apart, a full scale blush visible on each of their faces. They turned to look at their interrupter.

"I didn't interrupt anything too important did I? Lupin wanted me to come get you guys. They wanted me to come get you because there is some food made in the kitchen." Ron grinned knowing full well what he just interrupted. He felt bad, but it was worth the priceless looks on their faces.

Harry looked to Hermione and she looked back. "Oh no, uhm…we were just finishing up in here." Hermione hastily answered.

Harry stood, offering Hermione a hand to get up. She stood and wiped what remaining tears were on her face and hoped to get rid of the blush before making an appearance back out in the kitchen. "I can't believe you allowed him to make an illegal portkey." Hermione scolded Ron, swatting him on the arm as she passed him in the doorway.

"Like I could stop him. Besides, I wanted to come see you too." Ron smiled, following her out. He turned back to look at Harry who was bringing up the rear. He glared at Ron and mouthed the words, 'thanks.'

"There she is." Lupin said with a half hearted smile as the trio made their way into the kitchen.

On the kitchen counter there was a smorgasbord of food. The amount of food could have rivaled Hogwarts. "Food." Ron groaned as he helped himself.

"Are you hungry 'Mione?" Harry leaned down and asked her.

She shook her head in response. "Not quite yet, you go ahead I'm going to go talk sit at the table for a little bit."

He frowned at her. "'Mione you have got to eat something."

"Alright, alright, just get me some toast and a glass of pumpkin juice for right now okay?"

"An excellent choice." He smiled and escorted her to the table with his hand protectively on the small of her back. As she sat, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. They were both very unaware that the whole of the kitchen was watching the scene unfold.

"Hey you, how are you holding up?" Alex came up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"I'll manage. I'm strong. Besides I've got you guys." Hermione looked up behind her, giving her a smile.

"So how did you manage to get here so fast?" Hermione asked Lupin who was sitting across from her with a plate of food.

"Lets just say we had a hunch," he smiled looking up at Harry who was dishing up food with Ron, "So I assembled a small team and came just as they were storming the house. I apologize we were so late Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked down at the table, taking deep breaths to control her composure. A plate of toast had been place in her line of sight and she felt a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry sitting down next to her with his plate of food and Ron next to him.

"It's okay Professor, really. You did all you could do. We were a prime target, that's why we moved. The Order can only do so much." She smiled weakly and began to pick at her toast.

"Wait a second." She caused whatever mild talking in the room to cease. "Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?" She asked from behind her.

"How did you know to get back to my house? It's almost like you kn…" Hermione stopped mid sentence as if something had just dawned on her.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

Harry's fork clattered on the top of his plate.

Hermione shook her head with a smirk.

From behind her all she could hear was a chuckle and "Wotcher Hermione!"

**A/N: This was such a sad chapter to write. I know Hermione seemed to take it very well being that her parents died and all, but we can't necessarily assume she's totally came to terms with it yet. Also, big props to those who guessed Alex's true nature. We thought that would be a fun twist to add in. We're hoping that we can continue keeping up with our update schedule. Sabi is having mucho homework piled on her and I'm trying to keep up with my work too so hopefully we won't have any problems. Thanks, as always, for your support and sticking with us! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione whipped around, confirming what she thought a few seconds earlier. "Hi Tonks."

"Looks like you've figured me out. It's been a fun two years though." Tonks smiled weakly from beneath her now long pink dreadlocks and her normal face. Hermione got up to go embrace the girl in a hug.

"You two can close your mouths now." Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who seemed to be getting over the shock that the girl they had been hanging out wasn't actually Alex.

"That would explain how she knew to get home then wouldn't it?" Ron queried amidst taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Tonks nodded her head in response. "I knew it'd be a matter of time before Hermione figured it out. I just wish it wouldn't have been something like this to bring it out." She sighed, hanging her head.

"Me too," Hermione said in a small voice.

"I don't have to go 'Mione. I can stay here, I am sure Luna wouldn't mind." Ron said to Hermione while they sat at the kitchen table of their flat.

"It is alright, I'm knackered from all the moving. You can go and have some fun." Hermione responded.

After getting Hermione's stuff packed, they moved everything, including Hermione's parent's bodies back to the boys' flat so she could make herself at home and plan a funeral for her parents. The bodies, for obvious reasons, were taken to Grimmauld Place for safe keeping.

"Are you sure, it can be postponed…like you said we did just move you in. It is your first night here, maybe I should be here."

"No, no it's your first date with Luna. I don't want you to ruin it by not going because of me. We both know I ruined the whole Harry and Cho thing. I don't want to do that to you. You go ahead and I'll see you in the morning." Hermione started to stand.

Ron stood as well and enveloped her in a hug. "I am glad you are here 'Mione, I just wish it was because of different circumstances."

Hermione could only nod. She was tired of crying, she didn't want to do it anymore. "Have fun and tell her hi for me." She whispered as she walked towards her bedroom.

She shut the door behind her and stared around her new room. It reminded her faintly of home. The boys had specifically left this room open for her whenever she was going to come back. Two walls were dedicated specifically to books. Half of them were already filled she noticed with books that rivaled the Hogwarts library. The rest remained empty for her collection.

She collapsed on her queen size bed and stared at the ceiling. It was charmed to mimic the sky based on her mood. Right now it was a grey stormy mess.

Ron gulped nervously and tugged at the collar of his robe as he waited outside of the Golden Dragon. He wanted to get to the restaurant early instead of making her wait. He really wanted to make a good impression.

Luna was standing off to the side as to not be seen. She was standing there staring at her date while he was waiting around nervously. Finally, she started making her way over to him.

"Hello Ronald." Luna said dreamily.

"Hi…wow." Ron said staring at Luna with his mouth wide open. She was wearing this beautiful deep red dress robes and her long hair was cascading down her back in loose curls.

"Thank you and you as well." Both of them smiled and walked inside.

Harry came home from Order headquarters. He had been called over after Hermione had gotten settled. He told Ron to look after her while he was gone because he knew she was in an incredibly fragile state. He knew how that was.

Lupin basically wanted to just go over with him what had happened and that he was really lucky that they had friends in the Ministry that were able to get rid of the illegal portkey information. Harry knew he was lucky but he was mostly interested in getting back to Hermione. He was definitely unsure of how all these new feelings were playing out, but he knew that she needed him now more than ever now that her parents were gone.

"Honey I'm home!" he bellowed as he apparated into the entry of their flat. They had set the wards up so that their flat would only recognize the three of them. They didn't want any unknown visitors.

When no one returned his call, he immediately got a little worried. He pulled his wand out and began to stealthily maneuver down the hallway towards the bedrooms. He peeked into Ron's room and found nothing but dust bunnies amidst the chaos of Cannon's posters and dirty clothes strewn about. He continued down the hall to Hermione's room. He leaned his ear against the door and heard what sounded like crying. "Hermione?" he shouted. He waited a couple of seconds but received no response. "Hermione? Are you alright?" Again nothing. "Alright, I'm coming in."

"Alohomora," he muttered. He breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't bother to heavily ward the door because it opened with ease.

As he entered the room he found her curled up in the fetal position on her bed sobbing while she snuggled with what looked to be an old ratty doll.

"'Mione," he said softly as he sat next to her on her bed. He stroked her hair as she cried. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. He hated seeing her like this.

She continued to sob, letting all her tears flow freely. It felt good for her to get it all out.

Harry continued to rub her back soothingly. He tried to think of something comforting to say but he couldn't think of anything.

Dinner went over surprisingly well. Ron had thought that he would make a total fool out of himself, but it didn't happen that way. There weren't too many awkward moments either. They were able to find plenty to talk about. He was surprisingly fascinated by all the things she had to say. He wasn't sure if it was truly because she had interesting stuff to say or because he was really falling for her hard.

"So do you want to go get some ice cream Ronald or are you ready for round six of dinner?" Luna chuckled with a smile.

Ron rubbed his stomach appreciatively. He had gotten the all you can eat pasta and breadsticks while Luna had only gotten a salad.

"Ice cream it is." Ron smiled and got up, going around to help Luna put her cloak on. It was bound to be chilly later. Some of what Mrs. Weasley taught him about being a gentleman had managed to stick.

"Thank you Ronald." She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek and turned to make her way out of the building.

"Anytime, anytime," he muttered with a smile. He quickly paid the bill and met Luna at the exit of the building.

They soon found themselves outside of the Golden Dragon and on their way towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They made small talk as they passed the Magical Menagerie.

Luna had decided on having a scoop of strawberry ice cream in a regular cone while Ron had three scoops of double fudge in a waffle cone. Since the parlor was so crowded with kids on the surprisingly warm evening, they decided to walk and eat. Ron decided to summon his Gryffindor courage and reached out and grabbed Luna's hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. He internally sighed with happiness that she hadn't pulled away or commented on it.

They had been chatting for a little while when they walked past Flourish and Botts and heard a familiar giggle, but didn't think anything of it. They continued walking over to mildly deserted park and they both took a seat on an empty park bench.

"I am having such a wonderful time Ronald." Luna said amidst eating her ice cream.

"So am I, so am I." Ron said while licking at his cone.

They sat in relative silence, enjoying their ice cream. Luna started to chuckle. "Ron, you have some ice cream there." She pointed to the corner of his mouth and he licked.

"Nope, you missed it," she added with another giggle. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

Ron was about to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand when he saw that Luna was grinning and leaning in closer to him. He tensed up at first, knowing what she was going to do. Then he heard that giggle again and turned to find its source, causing Luna to kiss his chin.

Luna grunted and noticed that Ron had a very tight look on his face. "What is it?"

After what Harry felt like was an eternity, he opened his eyes and found himself on his back staring up at the…sky? It dawned on him a couple of seconds later that he was still in Hermione's room. He moved to get up and realized that he was pinned down. He and Hermione must have fallen asleep sometime during the course of her sobbing.

She had curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, and her arm across his body. His arm had somehow snaked its way around her, his hand ending up along her waist. He shifted slowly, trying to get out but all it did was cause Hermione to pull herself closer to him.

He gulped when it dawned on him that they were very close together. He should have been an uncomfortable bumbling mess right about now, but he felt so comfortable. It seemed like that was truly where Hermione belonged. He just didn't want to hurt her.

He turned his gaze down past her trademark bushy hair to her calm face. It startled him to see her big brown eyes staring up at him, analyzing him.

"Hey you," he said softly.

"Hey," her voice croaked.

"How are you feeling?" He smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Better, well as good as I can be I suppose. It's just so hard to believe that they're gone." She sighed. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She'd cried enough.

"Yeah but it'll get better. Trust me, I know from experience." He half-heartedly chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"So how do you do it then? How do you move on?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Well I've just surrounded myself with the best people I can. Ron, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys, Luna, Lupin, and you. You especially 'Mione. I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're like the constant in my life, even if you were an ocean away."

Hermione's eyes started to tear up again after hearing his words.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry 'Mione. I don't want to upset you." Harry soothed in an almost alarming way. He really didn't want to make her cry.

"I'm not upset. I just can't believe you feel that way about me." She said.

"Why is that so hard to believe 'Mione?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip, debating on whether or not to divulge the information. She figured it's now or never. She had to know how he felt about her.

"Because I feel the same way about you…" she responded in a barely audible whisper.

She transfixed her eyes down towards his navel, not really wanting to look into his eyes. She was nervous. She had never really said anything remotely like that to Harry before. She was afraid of rejection.

Harry was floored by her response, and it made his heart swell.

Hermione felt his thumb and forefinger gently grasp her chin and lift it towards him so he could look in her eyes.

Luna turned to follow Ron's glare and cringed when she saw what the cause was. She had known about Ginny's secret but being best friends, she had been sworn to secrecy. She couldn't betray her friend like that, even if she did fancy her friend's brother.

"Oh I am going to kill him…" Ron grumbled underneath his breath. His face had instantly morphed into the same color as his hair. He was watching his sister and Draco Malfoy hand in hand in a remote area of the park hidden by trees.

He lost his appetite as he watched them kiss and tossed his cone away. He stood, ready to stalk over there and show Malfoy that he didn't mess with his family. As he stood he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ron wait, don't do it." Luna said matter of factly. She knew he was going to be like this. He had the trademark Weasley temper.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex that greasy git away from my baby sister?" He huffed all of his words out, eager to get over there.

"I can give you more than that. Number one, she's not a baby anymore Ronald. She hasn't been for awhile, but you've just been too blind to see that. Number two, she's happy. Don't you want her happy more than anything else? And number three he's surprisingly good to her as hard as that is to believe." She spoke in an even pointed tone. She was right but she didn't know if he would listen to her.

Ron continued to mutter obscenities under his breath all through Luna's answer. "Wait, you knew about this? Well how long has it been then huh? Go on."

"Well she's confided in me since the middle of last year really. I don't know how long before that." She hoped that Ginny wouldn't be too terribly upset with her. She figured that if they wanted to be together then it would have to come out eventually.

Ron stared, stunned at Luna's revelation. He didn't know how they could have been getting on like that without him finding out. He slowly went back to his place on the bench, his face still flushed in anger.

Seeing that he was at a loss for words, Luna spoke for him, "We can go over there, but only if you promise to be civil," she continued to speak before he spoke his protests, "I don't mean go over and hug the man, I mean be civil. Otherwise Ronald Weasley, this date is over."

Ron stared back at the woman he was falling for with an open mouth. He had never heard such force in her voice before. It was almost scary. He sighed reluctantly and stood offering her his hand.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said with a sing-song voice and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

Hermione inhaled sharply as she felt Harry lift her chin up. She gazed helplessly into his pools of emerald green. He ran his thumb gently along her bottom lip. She couldn't help it any longer, not caring about the consequences of their friendship and she leaned forward so their lips came together softly.

Hermione felt herself melt against his body. Tingles were shooting up and down her spine. When their lips parted, she warily opened her eyes to see what Harry had thought. Just as she opened them, she felt Harry's lips crash down on hers. This time a little more passionately.

Harry couldn't believe that he was lying on Hermione's bed snogging with her. He was so nervous at first but once she took the initiative and kissed him, he knew that there was no way he was going to ever stop doing it. He felt way too much for her.

The both broke their kiss as they each needed a breath. Their lips were swollen and faces flushed as the looked at each other.

"_Wow_…" they both whispered at the same time.

They both stifled a laugh when they realized that they had both said the same thing.

"Since when?" she asked shyly. Her curiosity for knowledge always got the better of her.

"At least since fifth year, maybe even longer…" he responded. "You?"

"Possibly since the day I met you, even if you were a prat," she grinned, playing slapping him on the chest.

"It was worth it wasn't it?" He grinned as if he had caused it all to happen.

"Most definitely." She agreed, and leaned forward pressing her lips against his knowing that her dreams were finally coming true.

Harry felt content as he kissed her, running a hand through her hair. A sense of dread panged in his insides however. He knew they'd have to talk about her new threat, but for now he just concentrated on the love of his life.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted as she stumbled to stand up and let go of Draco's hand. "Wha, what are you doing here?" She shot a worried look over to her blond haired friend who was smiling next to Ron.

"I was on a date, what are you doing?" Ron said looking from Ginny to Draco.

"We're enjoying each others company in the park Weasel." Draco said smugly.

"I can bloody see that." Ron grumbled as Luna took his hand in hers, trying to keep his raging anger in check.

"Quite a lovely evening for a date don't you think?" Luna chimed in trying to break the awkwardness.

Ginny just nodded her head. She was too afraid to speak for her voice might crack. She didn't like the look that she was getting from her brother. She knew that she should have just told her brother in the first place, yeah he would have been mad but at least he would have known.

"How long has, has _this_ been going on?" Ron sputtered as he pointed to each of them.

"Since before summer holiday." Ginny said. "I know you're angry but honestly Ron, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"So I've been told," Ron grumbled.

There was a long period of awkward silence with everyone glaring at each other, except for Luna who always has a happy look about her like she was actually enjoying herself.

"Gin, we should be going." Draco grabbed onto her arm and started to walk in the direction that Ron and Luna had just come from.

"Wait a minute. I have a wonderful idea." Ron smirked and paused for dramatic effect, looking directly into Draco's eyes. "You should come to the burrow tomorrow afternoon. We're having a welcome back party for Hermione. I'll tell Mum to expect you."

Draco's eyes went wide as he looked to Ginny with a pleading look to try and escape the party. He knew that he wouldn't fair too well in the Weasley household, especially with all her brothers and Harry in one place.

"So what will it be?" Ron said with a big grin coming across his face as he saw the instant fear in Draco's eyes.

"Draco, you would enjoy their company. Besides if you guys have been dating this long, I think it's time you broke the news to her parents." Luna stated.

"We'll be there," Draco grumbled as he pushed by Ron, dragging a now scared and worried Ginny with him.

Ron turned to watch them go with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I think you just sent Draco to his death tomorrow," Luna stated as she softly swatted his arm.

"You think I don't know that? You don't think I actually want that ferret around do you? If I can't get rid of him, I know my family will." Ron grinned with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh my little sneaky underhanded tactician," Luna replied and she turned to him standing on her toes to place a firm kiss on the lanky redhead's lips, taking him by surprise.

**A/N: Ah such a fun chapter. It took a little while to for us to figure out where this chapter was going, but we hope it turned out alright. We think it's about time our girls got what they wanted. Just a little update as far as the writing process is concerned, we have barely started chapter 11, which should be about Hermione's welcome back party so we're hoping to have it done by next Wednesday's update so please stick with us. We'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. We never expected such a response to our little story. It really feels amazing.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Insert typical disclaimer here **

"Your sister and the ferret!" Harry repeated again for what had to be the sixth time.

"Trust me mate, I couldn't believe it either." Ron shook his head with a sigh.

Hermione stood in the doorway of the kitchen in amusement, watching the boys talk over the idea of Ginny's new boyfriend. She wasn't thrilled by her choice by any means, but it was fun to watch them nonetheless.

"Hem, hem," Hermione cleared her throat, making her presence known as she made her way to the table to join them.

Both boys involuntarily shuddered. "Merlin 'Mione that sounded far too much Umbridge. Knock it off." Ron said as she came up to the empty chair next to Harry.

"Merlin knows that woman has been my idol since I left…" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment as she took a seat. "Good morning to you too by the way," she smiled at Ron and then Harry before quickly placing a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Morning to you too 'Mione," Ron spoke slowly, raising an eyebrow as he looked carefully between his two friends.

"Enough about the bane of my existence," Harry started as he stood up from the table and made his way over to the counter, "I think what we're most interested in is how Ron's date went."

"Oh yes, was Ms. Lovegood everything you imagined she would be?" Hermione crooned with a laugh.

"If you must know we had a rather pleasant evening," Ron responded trying to keep a straight face.

His stern demeanor quickly melted away as he received baffled stares from both of his friends. "Alright alright, it was bloody brilliant. I really fancy her. Sheesh, you two need to lighten up. I am capable of intelligent conversation; it just hurts too much to think about."

This comment made everyone, including Ron, erupt in laughter.

"So how did you find out about Gin and Draco anyway?" Hermione queried even though she had a feeling about it whenever Ginny would hint around to it in her letters.

Harry came back to the table with three mugs in his hands, handing one off to each of his friends.

Ron was just about to speak when an unlikely squeal came from Hermione as she took a drink from her mug.

Harry had a huge grin on his face as he looked to Hermione. "A Chai latte! Oh Harry you remembered!" Hermione smothered him with a hug.

Harry looked past Hermione's bushy hair to Ron. Ron's eyebrows were raised as he looked at the strange phenomenon between his friends. Ron pointed at the two of them signifying the question if they had finally gotten together. 'I think so,' Harry mouthed back as Hermione finally detached herself from him and took her seat again.

"So can I answer your question now 'Mione or do you need to catch your breath first?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Oh bugger off Ron," Hermione hissed back.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Luna and I were sitting on the park bench and we were about to kiss when I see the bloody ferret and my sister across the way. It was so disgusting. I was about to go hex him to pieces but Luna made me stop."

Hermione smirked. "Don't start Hermione." Ron interrupted her before she could make some comment about that.

"Anyways Luna said I couldn't, err I mean shouldn't do anything, so I went over there as civilly as I possibly could. Words were exchanged and basically I got him the best way I could." He smirked at the thought of his plan that was going into action this afternoon.

"Which was?" Harry and Hermione said together as the leaned on the table in anticipation.

"Let's just say we're going to have an extra guest at the party this afternoon."

Hermione gasped and Harry rolled with laughter. "Oh mate, that's the most bloody brilliant thing I think I've ever heard."

Ron nodded his head with a gleam in his eye, "It's officially ferret hunting season."

Hermione could hardly be seen as she was being enveloped in one of Mrs. Weasley's famous hugs. Tears were streaming down the older lady's face since she hadn't seen Hermione in a few years.

"Mum, you need to let her breathe." Fred said with a grin from ear to ear.

"We would all like to see her!" George chimed in.

"Yes we have a lot to discuss with her," Fred added with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Harry and Ron stood back from the crowd just watching as Hermione was being passed from Weasley to Weasley. Luna and Neville were there already and several more Order members would be arriving shortly.

"I wonder how we are going to break the news that Malfoy is coming because I highly doubt Ginny came home to shout it out." Ron muttered so no one could hear.

"You mean, how are _you_ going to break the news that Malfoy is coming." Harry said a little louder causing the commotion around Hermione to pause.

"What was that mate?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Malfoy?" Bill raised his eyebrows.

Charlie's head peeked out from behind Mrs. Weasley, anticipating a response.

"Aww yes, young Mr. Malfoy is going to attend Hermione's welcome back party tonight. In fact he is due to arrive with Ginny any minute." Mrs. Weasley said as she busied herself in the kitchen.

There was an odd and tense silence thick in the air as everyone contemplated what this truly meant. "And you all will be civil." Mrs. Weasley called after them.

At this comment the group burst into an uproar.

"That ferret better not think…"

"If he steps one foot into this house…"

"…killing him be doing him a favor."

"…she's our baby sister…"

Ron stood back with his arms crossed looking on with pride at the chaos of his family members. The only people who weren't saying anything were those who already knew and Neville. Only Neville was either too angry or upset because he had lost his chances with Ginny once again.

"_Silencio,_" Mrs. Weasley shouted as everyone's mouths kept moving but nothing came out. It took a good thirty seconds before everyone realized that they weren't saying anything anymore. They all stared at the fire headed matriarch.

"I don't believe I made myself clear. I know that we have all had unpleasant encounters with the Malfoy family, but we will give him a chance. Ginny has obviously found something good in this boy and if she has, then we can too. If any of you step out of line, even once, you will have to deal with me and the pointy end of my wand. Is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley glared out at all of her children.

Each one seemed to sigh with reluctance and nod their head. Even Ron had resigned to a sorrowful nod. He felt sure that Ginny wouldn't have told their mum so she would be just as upset too.

Mrs. Weasley took the charm off and made everyone head outside to the garden where the festivities were going to take place. By the time they had made their way there, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were already there.

When Hermione saw Tonks, they rushed at each other with hugs. Since Hermione was way too smothered at the moment, Harry grabbed a couple of glasses of pumpkin juice and made his way over to Ron who seemed to be way too lost in thought.

"You look like you could use one of these mate," Harry handed one of the glasses over to him.

"Are you sure you don't have anything stronger?" Ron muttered as he took a drink.

"Cheer up mate, you really don't think that your mum's threat is really going to stop everyone do you? Even I know your brothers better than that." Harry's glance took him over towards Hermione who was busy chatting with Neville and Tonks.

"So are you going to tell me how you only 'think' you two are together? What happened last night anyways?" Ron asked, breaking Harry's concentration on Hermione.

Harry nearly spit out his drink as Ron blindsided him with his question.

"That good mate?" Ron grinned as he slapped Harry on the back as if he were choking.

"I don't know what to tell you really. I found her after you left sobbing so I just went into comfort her. Next thing I know I wake up on her bed with her in my arms, and no not that kind of sleep Ron. We get to talking which resulted in snogging. That's about it really and then we just fell back to sleep," Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I really need to talk to her about it because I don't know where we stand, I mean I like her a whole lot and everything, but do you realize how much more at risk she's going to be?"

"Mate, I hate to break it to you, but she's been at risk since that incident in first year. Nothing is going to change that at all. And for what its worth, I know she cares about you a whole lot, and if you tried to push her away now she'd be in a right state, which will do you and I absolutely no good at all."

"Too right," Harry grinned knowing how determined Hermione could get.

"Oh yeah, just a side note, if you hurt her Harry, I'll kill you," Ron grinned and slapped Harry on the back again.

"C'mon Draco. You said you would come so my mum is expecting you," Ginny said as she was dragging him towards the door. They had decided to apparate outside the house because Draco was still hoping he could get out of the dinner.

"Alright. You just better not leave me, not even for one second Gin. I don't trust your brothers or Potter for anything." Draco said as he gulped.

"You and me both," Ginny muttered.

Ginny braced herself as they entered the kitchen but luckily only her mother could be found.

"There you are Ginny. I was wondering when you were going to get back here. Ah, Draco glad to see you could make it." Mrs. Weasley tried to be as friendly as possible.

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco held his hand out to shake hers, but Mrs. Weasley would have none of it. She enveloped him in one of her famous hugs.

"Now, now Draco. That's not the way we do things around here. If you're to be Ginny's boyfriend, then we're going to do this right." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she felt the boy relax a little under her grasp.

"Mum, let him go already. He needs to breathe." Ginny whined as she pulled her mum off. "Mum you did tell the boys to behave didn't you?"

"I did what I could Ginny. Your father will be out with you too when I'm not. If anyone steps out of line, they will be seeing the pointy end of my wand." Mrs. Weasley jutted her wand out in a threatening matter. Draco wasn't sure if she was trying to prove a point with him. "Now run along you two. Everyone is out in the back. I'll be bringing out the food shortly."

The two walked out to the garden and everything went silent. Draco could feel all eyes on him. He steeled himself and put on his best uninterested face. He should have expected this when he got involved with Ginny, but he had hoped it wouldn't have been some family announcement.

Finally the silence was broken by a very girly scream that came from Ginny. She ran up and practically tackled Hermione with a hug and started speaking a mile a minute. No one could understand what was being said but went back to their conversations but kept a close watch on the blonde in the room.

Draco slowly edged his way up to the two girls where he felt the most comfortable. "Grang…" Draco stopped because of being elbowed in the ribs, "Hermione."

"Hello Draco. It's definitely surprising to see you here." Hermione said.

"I definitely never thought I'd be here either," Draco said as he scanned the room in distasteful awe.

"So Malfoy," George started as he and Fred flanked each side of him.

"What a pleasant surprise," Fred finished.

"You don't mind if we steal your friend here for a moment would you Gin?" George said as he clamped his hand onto Draco's shoulder.

"Of course she wouldn't George," Fred said, clamping his hand onto Draco's other shoulder to lead him over to the group of boys in the back. Luna made her way over as she saw that Draco was being escorted away.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she saw Draco's look change from anger to fear as he was being dragged away. She saw Ginny start to say something, but Hermione held her hand up to stop her. "Don't Gin, it's going to happen whether you like it or not, not matter who you brought home."

"She has a point you know," Luna stayed matter-of-factly.

Ginny let out a defeated sigh and decided to change the tone of the conversation.

"So what about you and Harry? I'm dying to know." Ginny probed.

"What about Harry and I?" Hermione questioned back.

"Well the fact that you can't keep your eyes off of him, and you're too deliriously happy based on the recent incidents."

Hermione's blush that crept to her face seemed to answer Ginny's question, but that wasn't enough to satiate her.

"So?" Ginny asked again, "Don't make me force it out of you."

"What's there to tell? We just kissed last night that's it. We haven't even really gotten a chance to talk about where we stand or anything," Hermione stated, "Besides I think the most interesting relationship news apart from your dramatic choice in a boyfriend would be Luna and Ron's date last night." Hermione smiled. She was more than happy to turn the conversation off of her and Harry and onto something else.

"That's so true," Ginny said, turning to Luna expecting the full details, "I didn't totally ruin your night did I?"

"Not in the least. Ronald and I had a pleasant time. I'd say that Hermione and I are tied as far as where our relationship stands at this point. Or maybe we're in the lead a little bit. I don't mind though, I'm just glad that Ronald is finally paying attention to me. That in itself was the greatest problem." Luna said, casting her eyes in Ron's direction. "Speaking of the boys…"

Harry snuck up behind Hermione, wrapping his around her from behind and placing a soft kiss on her temple. Hermione looked at Ginny who was giving her a smirk, but all Hermione wanted to do at that point was melt.

"You're done harassing Draco already?" Luna asked.

"Well I'll leave him alone for now, but if he hurts Gin I'll be in line to hex his arse. I figure if Gin's happy with him, and only Merlin knows what she sees in him, then I'll be civil. I plan to stay on Ginny's good side thank you." Harry said with a shudder, knowing what being on the bad side could be like.

"Well that's awfully mature for you Harry," Hermione said with a laugh. Harry just shot back a glare that cracked into a smile within seconds.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot really." Ginny smiled, glad to see that someone was taking the step forward. "Well I see group is finally letting Draco go."

Ron and Draco kept a safe distance but managed to walk over to the group together.

"Well it looks like you managed to make it out alright," Ginny said as she looked Draco over.

"Yeah your brothers and I got along really well. I imagine I'll be inducted into the family in no time," Draco rolled his eyes, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Ron's breath hitched at Draco's comment. He wanted nothing more than to throttle him but he was told by Luna to be nice to the ferret but he didn't like it one bit.

The thick tension in the air was enough to suffocate the whole group. It was obvious that Draco wasn't very welcome.

"Come on Draco, let me give you the tour of the Burrow," Ginny said, breaking the monotony and grabbing his wrist to drag him away.

Everyone seemed to let out a collective breath of air except for Luna. "Merlin I hate that guy," Ron grumbled.

"Ronald we've been over this already. I am proud of you though." Luna smiled, kissing him on the cheek, hoping to relieve some of his tension.

Ron's ears became tinged with redness as he realized Luna had kissed him. He felt elated that she would show that kind of affection in public. It meant a lot to him.

"So Hermione, are you glad to be back home?" Luna asked as she snaked her hand into Ron's.

"Oh most definitely, I just wish it were under other circumstances and everything. I am glad that Alex is here though and of course you guys," Hermione said with a giggle.

"You mean Tonks don't you?" Luna asked.

All three of them turned to Luna with a similar perplexed look on their faces. "How did you know?" Ron asked, knowing that he didn't mention that part of their adventure the night before.

"Well it was rather obvious don't you think? Hermione is a huge asset to Harry so it was likely that no matter where she went she would need to be watched, and what a better way to do it. I realized that's what they did when we never saw Tonks anymore." Luna said evenly as if it was as easy as counting to ten.

They all shook their heads. Luna always seemed to know things and pick up on things that others didn't.

Their silence was broken by screaming coming from within the Burrow. It seemed that everyone stopped what they were doing once they realized that the only people missing from the backyard were Ginny and Draco. Everyone got up at once and stormed into the kitchen ready to see what was going on.

The sight was not a pretty one. Ginny was sobbing and trying to pull away from Draco as it seemed he was trying to reason with her. He towered over her and there was anger blazing in his eyes.

Before all the boys could draw their wands out to attack Draco, Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard. "DRACO MALFOY YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE AND IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY," Mrs. Weasley's face had become beat red.

Before Draco had turned around to run out, Mrs. Weasley hit him with a bat-bogey hex that doubled Ginny's in power, and once Draco had made it to the door she shot him with a stinging hex to comfort him on his way home.

While the whole house sat stunned at the actions of Mrs. Weasley, she rushed forward to console her daughter. She needed to find out what had happened.

Hermione and Luna seemed to break out of their shock first and rushed to Ginny's aid while the boys continued to look at each other astounded. They had never seen their mother like that, ever. Sure she had gotten angry at them before, and they'd seen their fair share of her wand, but never like that. It was scary, but it brought Mrs. Weasley into a whole new light with them.

Slowly everyone seemed to gather around Ginny. Her sobbing seemed to have subsided and she was just trying to regain her bearings on the situation and tell everyone what had happened.

Hermione felt Harry's presence behind her while she knelt down by her friend. "So what happened in here Gin?"

"Oh 'Mione just an argument. He, he basically didn't want to be seen with me anymore and he was angry for making him come to the house. I shouldn't have reacted like I did, but I couldn't help it. I really liked him you know? And I thought he liked me too," Ginny looked up at her whole family, wiping what little tears were left.

"Well at least we now know where Ginny gets her bat-bogey hexes from," Fred said with a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant mum," George added.

"George I'll have none of that kind of language in my house." Mrs. Weasley scolded with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah," Ginny piped up, "which one of you charmed the ferret tail on him?"

All of the boys seemed to turn to Bill, causing Mrs. Weasley's jaw to drop. "Bill?" she asked quizzically.

"Sorry mum, I couldn't help it. The ferret couldn't just date my sister and get away with it."

After the soft laughter of the group subsided, a large growl radiated the silence. Everyone turned to its source: Ron. Everyone erupted into another bout of laughter.

**A/N: Alright another chapter down, and on time even. We weren't too pleased with this chapter as a whole. It just didn't flow the way we wanted. Hopefully there was a little bit of surprise in this chapter. We got our highest reviews last chapter, we were ecstatic. We can't believe how well of a turnout this is getting. Thank so much for sticking with us. As always, reviews are much appreciated, even if it is to tell us how much this chapter sucks because we're with you on that. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

"He what?" Hermione said in a loud and angry tone. She couldn't believe what her friend had just told her and needed to hear it again to make sure that she heard correctly.

Ginny had been taken upstairs to her room to catch her bearings before going outside to eat. Everyone had gone back outside to the party except for Hermione. She wanted to know everything that happened between Ginny and Draco.

"Shh, what if one of my brothers or Harry is using an extendable ear?" Ginny shushed, looking around the room nervously.

"Oh trust me; they can't hear us with the wards I've put up," Hermione grinned evilly before her face turned sour once more, "So explain this to me one more time."

"Well okay, I was giving Draco the tour of the burrow, showing him everyone's room and such. He looked surprisingly interested but once we got to Ron's room Draco pulled me inside, shut the door, and then practically tackled me onto his bed to snog. He kept trying to do more than I wanted to do and then he started to try and take off my jumper but I pulled away, slapped him, and went downstairs. Then that's when everyone came in. You saw the rest."

Ginny had a sad look on her face. It dawned on Hermione then that Ginny truly did like Draco, even though she couldn't fathom the reason why. "I'm sorry that he did that to you Ginny. He shouldn't have, but in my opinion you are much better off without him. And not that you want to hear this now, but I believe there is a certain someone who is practically ready to fight for you downstairs, and it's not one of your brothers."

"Thanks 'Mione." Ginny smiled for the first time since the incident, giving her bushy-haired friend a hug. "How about we go downstairs since it is _your_ party after all? Besides knowing Ron, if we don't hurry there won't be any food left."

"If I ever see that bloody ferret again I am going to hex him into next year." Ron said through his teeth, his face still flushed the same color as his hair.

"You and me both mate, you and me both. And to think I gave him the benefit of the doubt," Harry said causing Neville to nod in agreement.

"I wonder what he did to her. I can't believe he actually made her cry. Wait yes I can, it is Malfoy." Neville grunted while pacing back and forth. "I just hope she is okay."

"Bloody ferret." Ron muttered under his breath as he saw Hermione emerge from the house with Ginny in tow. They were both carrying plates of food to be set out on the table. They were almost as big as the ones in the Great Hall.

Neville quickly went forward to take the plates from Ginny so she wouldn't have to carry them. Ginny smiled weakly and reluctantly gave over her plates to him. The other two boys shook their heads and dutifully headed into the kitchen to help with the rest. By the time the food was out, everyone was situated at the table.

Ron reached out to grab one of the hot biscuits but was interrupted by a "Hem, hem," coming from his mother. He face turned a deep shade of scarlet as he quickly folded both hands and placed them in his lap. He stared around at the eyes that were on him, "What?"

A wave of chuckles emerged while Mrs. Weasley just shook her head in response. "I'd just like to take this time to welcome back our very own Hermione. It's great to have you back dear, even if it is under the certain circumstances. We want you to know that we love you and will always be here for you for the rest of your years even if your parents cannot," Mrs. Weasley wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, "Let's tuck in, this is supposed to be a happy occasion."

Everyone kind of sat with an uneasy tension. They hadn't expected the Weasley matriarch to get so emotional at the table. They didn't know whether to say anything or go ahead and start eating. Eventually all eyes turned to Hermione so as to follow suit with her.

Her head was bowed down to her lap, the bushiness of her hair obscuring any view of her face. No one was too sure what she was thinking or doing. Harry, who was sitting next to her, took a chance leaned in to lift up her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were littered with stray tears. She seemed to hold her composure until she caught Harry's eyes, and then almost instantly a wave of magic seemed to burst forth from her, causing random glasses and things to knock over. Not noticing what she had done, she quickly stood, tossed her napkin on the table, and rushed into the house before the sobs could take her over.

Everyone continued to stare in awe, not quite sure what to do. Harry on the other hand turned to glare at Mrs. Weasley, knowing that she was the cause of Hermione's pain.

By the time Harry had finished three glasses of pumpkin juice, he had seen a visibly shaken Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, and Luna make their way back to the living room where everyone else had been situated. They had attempted to go console Hermione but to no avail. Harry waited on going up there. He knew she would have wanted to be alone. He could see it in her eyes when she ran off.

Ron came back into the room and collapsed onto a chair next to Harry. His face was red and his jumper had a slice in it. "Merlin mate, now I know why you didn't want to go in there. That girl is bloody mental."

Harry couldn't help but smirk at what Hermione had done to him.

"Now I know why you didn't storm up there after her." Ron sighed. "I do say it's probably your turn though."

Harry gulped knowing it would take a lot to finally get through to her. He knew exactly what it was like to want to hide away from everyone and everything. The room murmured a collective good luck as he made the journey up the stairs to where Hermione had taken up residence.

He stood outside the door for a few seconds before knocking. "'Mione?" There was no answer. "'Alright 'Mione I'm coming in."

He braced himself and opened the door, but quickly shut it almost as fast. He had just missed a blazing blue light that had to have come from Hermione's wand. "Come on 'Mione, I just want to talk. There is no need to hex me."

He cracked open the door and was relieved to not have some hex flinging at his head. He quickly stepped in and shut the door, but as soon as he turned around he had to duck as his head was nearly taken off by a stunner.

"'Mione!" Harry shouted as he jumped and dodged her other attempts to hex him. He kept getting a step further between every hex until he was a couple steps away from her. Hermione's bloodshot eyes blazed in anger and she raised her arm to hex him again, but Harry's quidditch reflexes were quicker and he lunged at her and tackled her onto Ginny's bed. He held her tightly as she fought against him to free herself.

"HARRY IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME…" She huffed as her voice seemed to crack.

Harry kept his voice down trying to talk to her soothingly as she struggled beneath him. "'Mione love, calm down. It's okay, I'm here for you."

Her voice changed from loud shouts to sobs. "They're gone Harry, they're gone."

Harry felt Hermione stop and she seemed to latch onto him as she sobbed. "I never got to say goodbye, they're gone."

She seemed to repeat the same mantra over and over inserting 'It's all my fault,' and 'I miss them so much.' Harry just continued to hold her, his heart breaking with every sob.

After what was about thirty minutes of crying, Hermione seemed to quiet down, her sobbing seeming less severe. Harry rested his forehead on hers and looked down into her tear stained face.

"Hey you," he whispered.

Hermione looked up at him with a very weak smile. She squirmed underneath him, but he didn't seem to get the hint. "..Harry…squishing…" she choked out with what little voice she had left.

It took Harry a couple more seconds to realize what she meant, and he quickly moved off the top of her and onto his side so he was next to her. "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine, nothing hurts. I feel like part of me is missing," she whispered.

He brushed the hairs that got matted into her tears off of her face. "It'll get easier with time, and in the meantime you've got us."

Her face contorted into one of anger and she spat, "How would you know? You don't know what it's like Harry. You didn't even know your parents."

As quickly as she said it her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh Harry! I didn't mean that."

Harry let out a defeated sigh. "You're right though, it is different. I have lost the only person who has been a parent to me."

"I'm sorry for saying that Harry, I just can't seem to get a hold of myself lately. It's just so hard. I don't like everyone seeing me like this. I should be stronger than this." She sighed.

"'Mione, this is to be expected. You can't act like nothing has happened, and you can't push us away like…" Harry trailed off realizing how familiar all this sounded.

"Like you did…?" Hermione finished for him with a soft smile. "Where do you get this advice?"

"Well this beautiful girl once told me it…repeatedly. And you know, she's right and if I could tell her two things, it would be to listen to herself…"

"Some girl she is, and what is the other thing?" She smiled again.

"And that I love her very much," he whispered, his breath hitching in his throat.

Harry looked into Hermione's big, brown eyes, feeling like he could get lost. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back.

"Oh Harry…I…think I'm going to be sick." Hermione said as she started to pale.

"Wow okay." Harry stood really fast and paced trying to figure out how to get her to the loo in time until he realized he could conjure a bowl for her.

He handed it to her just in time. Once she finally finished, she looked up to Harry who was standing above her holding her bushy hair from falling.

"Thank you." Hermione said weakly. "That could have been bad."

"Like I said before, I am here for you. Just now I can add in 'vomit and all.'" Harry said trying to lighten the mood. "Here, I will let you get cleaned up and I can get you something to drink."

Harry stood and made his way to the door to go downstairs. When he opened the door he nearly hexed the person standing in the way. "Easy now Harry."

Dumbledore came striding into the room, his long grey robes billowing behind him. "I must say Miss Granger your power has grown quite nicely," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he started at all the destruction around Ginny's room.

Hermione blushed furiously instantly feeling horrible for all the damage she had caused. "Not to worry though," Dumbledore added. With a flick of his wand the room seemed to shimmer before it reappeared in its original form, if not cleaner. "I do believe that should suffice."

"Th..thank you professor," Hermione said weakly.

"Miss Granger, I have something I would like to discuss with you." Harry started for the door, assuming it was going to be a private manner. "I think you should stay for this as well Harry. Perhaps Mr. Weasley should be here as well."

Almost instantaneously Ron arrived in the doorway causing Harry and Hermione to look at him in shock. "I'm sorry to just barge in like this but I felt compelled to come up here," He asked with a confused look on his face and a glass of water in his hand.

"Ah Mr. Weasley perfect timing I do have to say. Would you mind giving Miss Granger the drink in your hand?" Ron shrugged and made his way over to Ginny's bed to sit next to Hermione.

Harry locked eyes with Dumbledore, but he did nothing but turn and shut the door while conjuring a squishy armchair for himself to sit in. Harry continued to stare Dumbledore down as he took a seat on Hermione's other side.

"I know that you three are wondering why I have asked to talk to you." Dumbledore paused as if daring them to respond and when no one did, he continued. "I feel that the Dark Lord will try to attack again now that you three have been reunited."

"I'm sorry sir, but hasn't Voldemort always been a threat?" Hermione said looking at Harry. Another tear started to fall down her cheek as she thought about her parents.

"Yes, well he is gaining in strength and followers. So an attack will be happening in the near future. I want you three to be prepared."

"Professor, what good would it be for them to be in harms way?" Harry voiced his concern, obviously not wanting to put his two friends in danger.

Hermione immediately turned to Harry with a look of contempt. "Harry James Potter, you had better not think that you're going at this alone because if you do, you have another thing coming. We're in this until the end."

"She's right mate," Ron voiced as he leaned forward to get a look at his two friends, "We've been together since the beginning, we'll be together until the end."

Harry opened his mouth to fight back, but realized his attempts would be futile. Besides who was he kidding, he really didn't want to do this alone.

"I feel that we should train you. It will be in depth and very difficult but many Hogwarts teachers will help, along with some of the aurors." Dumbledore stated. "We have two choices for the location as well. I will let you three choose where, Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place."

Dumbledore waited for an answer but the trio was silent. Suddenly he stood and went to the door, opened it. All that was seen from the bed were Fred and George toppling in first, then Ginny, Neville falling on top of Ginny, and then Luna just stumbling in. All of them groaned as they realized what had happened. Harry, Hermione and Ron couldn't help but howl in laughter. Even Dumbledore had a small smile.

"Sorry sir, we uhh, thought," Fred said.

"That something important was happening since you were talking to them." George stated and pointed to his brother and friends.

"And now you can all get up because I am positively squished underneath you lot." Fred grimaced as he was the bottom of the pile.

Neville and Ginny got up quickly, their faces scarlet as it was obvious that they had been awfully close to each other.

"Finally!" George said as he pulled up Fred off the floor.

"I'll leave you to discuss what it is your answer will be." Dumbledore said as he turned and made his way back downstairs. "Oh yes, and Miss Granger you may want to think about going downstairs to get something to eat."

Everyone sat in silence until they were sure Dumbledore had made it downstairs. George crossed the room and shut the door and turned and looked to Hermione impatiently. "What?" She asked.

All he did was wave his finger in a circle all around the room indicating something. "Ahh," she answered and waved her arm around the room making the room safe from any outsiders listening.

"That's my girl," Fred smiled.

"So you guys are going to start training huh?" Luna finally asked as she crossed the room to sit next to Ron.

"I guess we are," Harry answered, looking to Hermione for her okay to divulge all of the information to them.

Hermione nodded her head in an okay, but before Harry could speak again Neville spoke. "So when do we start?"

"Wait a minute, there is no we," Harry started in protest, "Dumbledore specifically said us three. I don't need you guys to be in danger again. Not after what happened last time."

"We're going to be there for you Harry whether you like it not, so I'm thinking a little training wouldn't hurt, don't you think Luna?" Ginny asked, with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Absolutely. We don't want to go out into battle waving our arms around like dolts. Training would be the right idea." Luna agreed.

"She's got a point mate. If we're going to get you alone with Voldemort in the end, then we're going to need all the help we can get," Ron said, his eyes bugging wide with realization of what he just said.

"Why would Harry have to be alone with Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"Because he's the one in the prophecy," Luna responded as if it were normal, every day conversation.

"You know?" Harry asked, looking at Luna in shock.

"Well my father had told me about the prophecy since I was little. It was only after I really got to know you during your fifth year that I realized that it was you it was talking about." Luna smiled.

"What prophecy is she talking about Harry?" Neville asked, "The one I broke?"

Harry nodded and Neville winced. "I guess I really messed things up again didn't I?" Neville asked.

"Actually Neville you did a great thing." Hermione answered, "Voldemort was looking for it because he only knew the first half of it, but since you destroyed it, now he'll never know."

"Well are you guys going to tell us what was in the prophecy or are you going to keep us in suspense all night?" George piped up, showing his impatience.

Harry feigned a weak smile and then recited the prophecy. He knew it by heart. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"Wow mate, that's a bloody nasty prophecy. I feel sorry for you." Fred sympathized, while George nodded.

Neville seemed to go white in the face and he whispered something completely inaudible to the group.

"What was that Neville?" Ginny asked.

"It could have been me," Neville whispered.

"I'm afraid he's right," Harry agreed, "But unlike you Nev, I got to be the one he marked." Harry brushed his hair out of his face to point at his lightning bolt scar.

"And now that we all know, I think it only makes more sense that we help you Harry." Ginny concluded.

Harry looked to Hermione for help with this. He didn't want his friends to get in the line of fire again.

"Don't look at me Harry. You're outnumbered." Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry sighed reluctantly, "Alright then. We'll be meeting at Grimmauld Place until school starts for you two," he pointed to Ginny and Luna, "and then we'll move to Hogwarts. This is only if Dumbledore is okay with it."

"Are you two going to come too?" Hermione asked Fred and George.

"Merlin no. We have a booming business to run." George answered.

"But so you know Harry, when the time comes, we'll have your back." Fred nodded.

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled weakly. He still didn't know what to make of all this support.

"Now if things are settled, I think we should go downstairs, talk to Dumbledore, and finally eat because I am famished." Ron said as he stood.

"Third time is a charm right?" Hermione said with a small laugh.

Everyone besides Harry didn't seem to get it. "Nevermind," she said as she took off all the charms on the room, "Let's go eat."

Fred and George stood and were first to leave the room, followed by Ron and Luna, and then Ginny and Neville. Harry hung back to wait for Hermione to make sure she was strong enough to make it downstairs.

"Thanks again Harry," Hermione said as she took his hand to help her stand.

"No 'Mione thank you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

**A/N: Taadaa. :p We told you it was a matter of time before Hermione broke down. She was bottling it up entirely way too much. And we know that technically no one besides Dumbledore knew of the prophecy, but the Lovegoods are weird and who's to say that they wouldn't have found out somehow? Thanks so much for all your guys' continuing support. It makes us so giddy to see all the new reviews and such. So now it's on to the training bit, what could possibly be in store?**


End file.
